Fairy Tail's Phoenix of Darkness
by BIG BadJ
Summary: So there's dragon slayers, god slayers and now demon slayers. But have you ever heard of a phoenix slayer. Follow young Zodie a 12 yr old boy who must embrace the darkness of life so that he can build himself up for a better future. It may be rough but with the help of his friends and family the darkness may not seem so bad after all. pairngs: Wendy X Zodie
1. Chapter 1: Hey Brother

Hey all you fanfiction Fanatics this is going to be my first ever written fanfiction story. I'd like to give a shout out Dragonstorm for giving me an idea and the author Emiyn for the inspiration from his famous story Null Fairy( Ben 10 + Fairy Tail crossover) check it out it's worth it. Plz leave your reviews and tell me what yall think and what can I do to improve my story and give me some ideas for more chapters.

Just to throw out there Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

My OC character is named Zodie Mcknight(age 12-13) NO ONE STEAL MKAY

Without any further a due, enjoy hope you guys like it

Chapter 1

Hey Brother

Our story begins in the a village called Cedar located inside the kingdom of Fiore. All things were peaceful and calm people going on about they're days without worry or strife. Though this peaceful moment is interrupted when we see two boys in tattered clothing running through the streets carrying stolen food, the first boy who looks to be fourteen and is wearing a tattered grey jacket with beige shorts with patches,he had dark skin his hair was jet-black and had a tiny scar on his face and had brown eyes. The other boy was short and looked to be five years of age he had the same features as his brother except his hair was in a side dreadlock style(the hairstyle Michael b. Jordan had from Black panther). He wore a short sleeved green tatted shirt and with white shorts and brown sandals.

The oldest was named Aria and his little brother was named Zodie, both boys were actually homeless and were rendered as street rats, each day they scavenged for food even if it meant they had to steal it. This one particular day their town had a festival going on which meant there'd be food everywhere which gave them the idea of stealing some. Aria had the idea of distracting the people with knife tricks while Zodie stole the food, eventually this plan backfired when Zodie was caught by one of the guards causing Aria to go in and save his brother by taking a nearby boat battle and nailing the guard right in the knards causing a scene and leading to them being chased by a bunch of nearby guards

"Big bro you told me we wouldn't get caught or chased" whined Zodie.

Aria responded with a chuckle saying "little z you know what they say make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan"(i'm pretty sure you can all guess were this quotes from) .

Zodie responds by rolling his eyes and sighing "alright so then how do we get out of this situation hmm, what's your plan"

Aria replies with a don't worry i'll think of something as he says that the boys run into a dead end and are soon cornered.

"Nowhere to run now brats" spoke one of the guards, "you stole some pretty expensive food yah know and just for that we're gonna beat a lesson into the both of yah" another guard spoke angrily

As the guards get closer Zodie looks away from what was coming Aria looks up and notices a crate full of fish hanging by a rope, he then grins and pulls out a jet black dagger, the handle was golden with white streaks along it.

"Alright but first let me teach you all a lesson, don't watch the mouth watch the hands" Aria then throws the dagger sending it spinning like a boomerang

The guards just chuckle thinking that Aria was just bluffing until they heard the sound of rope being sliced, the guards look up and see a large crate of fish plummeting down towards at them

"OH SH-" yelled the guards but didn't finish the sentence when the crate crashed down on them.

Zodie looks on with shock while Aria stands proud smiling and casually catches the knife

"See i told you I had a plan now lets go" spoke Aria he grabbed his younger brother by his arm pulled him along the way to there place they called home.

After about a few minutes it was nightfall and the two brothers finally arrive at an old abandoned building on the outskirts of the city, this was there home since it was dingy and infested with bugs and rats but it was their living space.

They were living like this because their parents were murdered during an attack in their city three years ago, their father died trying to get his wife and two children somewhere safe, and about three years they're mother died in a freak accident. This landed the boys in an orphanage for about a few months until they were kicked out for stealing food and causing trouble and ever since then they've been living in the streets struggling to survive. They were all they had in this world and they had to look out for each other.

The boys finally began to feast on the food they stole and Aria started making a fire so they'd be warm, suddenly Zodie noticed a blood running down Arias's shoulder

"Big bro your arm is bleeding" Zodie worridley shouts

Aria looks at his arm and says " It's just a scratch little bro dont worry im fine" Aria says as it's no big deal.

"But we almost got caught when those guards cornered us" said Zodie

Aria noticed his younger brother was on the verge of crying "we've already lost mommy and daddy and then we get kicked out onto the streets from the orphanage" Zodie exclaimed

"Everyday we've had to run and steal and i'm tired of it, none of these people want to help us and they don't even care about two minors". Zodie says crying

Aria just watches on whilst his younger brother is in tears, Aria then pulls out his dagger that he received when he was younger and walked over to Zodie to comfort him and spoke

"Brother do remember what dad told us before he died" said Aria

Zodie looks up and stops crying for a little then Aria spoke

"No matter what your facing there's a way out" he said to Zodie

He then hands the dagger over to Zodie

"This dagger has been with our family for centuries when your alone look at it and remember your family will always be with you" Aria told Zodie, "so that's why I want you to have this you look like you need it more than I do.

Zodie takes the dagger whipping away his tears and looks up at Aria, the teen smiles at him and riffles his hair "now enough of the water works alright that food won't eat itself now will it"

Zodie wipes away his tears and smiles back at his older brother then the two boys hug it out, after a few minutes they proceed to eat their meal, when they were finished they began to play for a while and soon got ready for bed.

Both brother shared one blanket and went to sleep then suddenly Zodie spoke up

"Big bro will things get any better"

Aria looks down at his kid brother reassuring him

"Dont worry one day we'll get out of this town and well have a brighter future"

Zodie then smiles and goes back to sleep "thanks bro you always know what to say" Zodie says drifting off into sleep.

Aria takes off his jacket and gives it to Zodie so he stays extra warm he looks at him for a while thinking that hopefully his little brother can have a better future without darkness.

(Boom and done what do yall think plz comment and review and give me some suggestions of how i can make the story better , till next time excelsior)


	2. Chapter 2: A Great Escape or A Great Fai

Alright Alright Alright its ya boi BIG Bad J comin at you with a the next chapter, sorry it took so long without any further a due here is chapter 2

Chapter 2

A great Escape For A Great Fail

Zodie awoke from his slumber and he found himself inside a dark empty void he began looking around for Aria but there was no sign of him he even noticed that he wasn't at his home anymore.

"Helloooo….. Anybody here Aria….. Aria where are you" I called out

But no answer he didn't know what to do he was scared without his big brother and he didn't know where he was at when suddenly he saw a twinkling of light coming towards him. Before he can react to it the speck of light suddenly zoomed towards it turned into a flash of light forcing Zodie to shut his eyes.

After a second or two the flash of light disappeared and he started to adjust once he opened his eyes all the way he found himself inside of a house. The walls were yellow with nice furniture and expensive looking china. Zodie continued to look around for a few seconds till something clicked in the back of his mind.

"Wait a minute this is our old house" he thought

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an all to familiar voice he looked to his left and there he saw his father, his father was bald and he was wearing a red tunic along with red pants and sandals the most noticeable feature about his father is that he had only one arm that he lost when hunting a dangerous beast. He also saw his mother wearing an all blue dress hair in a bun holding along with him and his older brother Aria in a protective manner. Zodie remembered this moment it was the day his father gave his life for his wife and kids

"Oh my god no" zodie said

"Zendaya please take the boys and runaway get as far away as possible" zodies father said while he was holding off some bandits. And she did just that she threw the boys inside a carriage and rode off. As Zodies father was holding his own against the bandits he quickly became overwhelmed by their numbers before the next part was played out the flash back suddenly ended

Zodie soon began to tremble after what he just witnessed he knew all to well at what had just happened and if that wasn't bad he enough he then saw his mother's lifeless body after getting trampled by some horses after they spun out of control she didn't have enough time to get out the way in time. Suddenly Zodie shoots up from his sleep sweating and breathing hard he looked around and remembered where he was. He calmed down wiping the sweat from his forehead he looked over to where Aria was sleeping only to see that his brother was gone. He looked around from left to right he got up checked out side and searched through some trash and junk but couldn't find him

"Hey Aria…. ARIA where are you"

Zodie soon looked down and he noticed writing engraved into the ground which read be back soon as he inspected it he suddenly heard a noise coming from inside the building he took a look behind him and there he saw his older brother coming in with a box of food.

"Yo little bro im back and i've brought the goods hope your hungry"

Zodie wanted to tell him about the nightmare he had but then he remembered what he told him last night and he didn't want to kill the mood instead he just ran over to his brother hugging him

"How long have you been gone I was worried" zodie said with his cheeks puffed out

Aria simply replies "don't worry I didn't go to far and i didn't want to wake you up" he then starts patting zodies head after all the baby need his rest he said in a babyish tone only angrying Zodie but he just decided to just drop the subject. Both boys then proceed to eat breakfast and a pretty large portion at that, after a few seconds of silence Aria decided to speak up.

"Kay bro listen up while I was in town overheard some guards were planning on shipping some entire kegs of beer and food to magnolia tonight" Aria said with a little food in his mouth.

Zodie swallows the food he had in his mouth and then spoke "so your planning to sneak on the ship tonight and ride all the way to magnolia"

"Yep here's what we do when we arrive we find an empty barrel to hide ourselves in, then once were onboard the ship we wait till we reach our destination and boom we start a new life in magnolia" he said proudly

This'll be a safe pass like the gas comin straight out the crack of zeus's ass" Aria chuckled

"But what if we get caught we'll be thrown in prison or worse" Zodie said in a worry tone

" Bro come on this is the chance we've been waiting for, who knows when we'll get a second chance, even if you don't want to come i'll knock your ass out and carry you there" Aria said in a bit of a threatening tone.

Zodie had a look of worry on his face for a bit as if something might go wrong but the opportunity seemed to good to pass up leaving this town had been their goal for a long time and who knew when they'd get a second chance. And who knows anything at this point would be better than the hell hole they were living in not to mention they don't have the best memories living in this town, it could be whole new beginning for them. After pondering to himself for a while he finally spoke up.

"Alright then i'll follow your lead I can't wait to get the hell out of this place"( being on the streets Zodie heard a lot of profanity from the adults and even the children).

"Right on for now let's rest up and to gather up our strength and as soon as night time hits we make our escape, yeah yeah" Aria said as he stuck his fist out

"Hell yeah" zodie responds by fist bumping his brother and the two continue to eat breakfast

Night Time

* * *

It was quiet all through the town no citizen were wondering the streets unless they were wasted and were trying to walk home. Aria had Zodie on his back and was scaling across building rooftops like he was ninja which was due to the training he received from his father. After about six more minutes they made it near the dockyards and spotted a couple of men loading up the ships with goods like booze.

"This is it, now all he have to do is get inside one of those barrels hide in it board the boat and it's smooth sailing for us you ready" Aria asked Zodie with a serious tone.

Zodie answered with anticipation " yeah im ready"

Aria smiled " then let's go

Zodie clung to his brother back as the boys made their way down the building being careful not to bee seen or heard. Once the coast was clear they made there way to an empty barrel and climbed inside closing the lid. After about a couple of minutes Zodie couldn't help but have this gut feeling like something was wrong like this was to easy why was this barrel empty in the first place. He took a peek out the peephole and noticed that when the barrel was moving it wasn't going towards the ship when suddenly he was met with another eye from the outside causing him to jump and scream out of fear.

Suddenly the boys felt the barrel being lifted and loaded onto what appeared to be a carriage they tried to lift the cover up but it wouldn't budge

"What the hell is going on Aria said, what is this"

Suddenly they heard someone on the outside laughing it was one of the guards he had a red mohawk with a claw tattoo on his face wearing a knights uniform.

He spoke "getting rid of two lousy trouble making brats" he spoke in a heavy british accent

The other man that loaded them on the cart was tall and had a blonde ponytail with a large beard spoke in a deep voice "man our plan worked like a charm sgt. Liam"

Then a third man walked over he was short about five foot five had a monocle in his right eye he had red hair he to also was wearing knight uniform his name was smith

"Indeed it did Ox" he said to the tall blonde man

"All we had to do was to send out some spies to see where you lived than we just baited you two down here" spoke sgt liam

Hearing this the boys realized that it was trap the rumors Aria heard about shipping was just a lie, they must of had spies watching him knowing that he was listening in on their conversation the only reason why Aria didn't notice the spies was because they used magic to stay silent.

"Alright what's your plan you gonna imprison us now" Aria spoke up

"Well that was the plan at first, they were orders given to us by the mayor, but we have something else in mind" Smith spoke with a dark humorous tone.

Liam spoke up "See you two have been a real pain in the ass running around stealing from left and right, but once we get rid of you once in for all you'll out of my hair for good.

The boy pondered what he meant by that then realized what he meant these guys were planning on killing them, somewhere they're bodies won't be found and make it like it was an accident. Suddenly the boys grew drowsy due to one of the men using a sleep spell on them making them pass out.

"Alright then fellas lets get this done and over with" spoke Liam "if the mayor ask lets make something up we were jumped by some powerful wizards and they stole the cargo killing the two prisoners"

Ox spoke up " sgt why not just kill them now and dump there bodies in the river"

Liam grew a tick mark on his head walked over to Ox and did a low lick on him forcing Ox to fall over onto his back. He looked up and saw an energy of magic focused into light pointing down at him by Liam.

"Because you damn git(which means idiot in british) if we do the bodies may wash up somewhere in the city and then word will get out that we didn't do our job and the mayor will have our asses for it" Liam shouted in an angry tone.

"Indeed if we do this we won't do it half ass we do right without mistake" Smith spoke

"Oh okay then sorry sgt" Ox said

Liam finally calmed down allowing Ox to get to his feet

" Alright now then let's go get your asses on the carriage and let's finish this" Liam spoke getting in the carriage along with the other men. They finally began leaving the docks and leaving town to commit their most devious act.

( And boom im done sorry it took long i wanted this chapter to be longer, but anyhow hope you enjoyed it i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow til next time peace)


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness And Loss

Chapter 3

Darkness and Loss

It's been only a few hours since sgt Liam and his men had abducted Aria and Zodie from Cedar town the three men were making their way up to the mountains where they would dispose of them. As Sgt Liam made his way high up in the mountains along with Smith right behind him and Ox pulling the cart with his bare strength, Aria and Zodie were starting to wake up after being put to sleep inside the barrel though Aria was Zodie was starting to wake up from being knocked out by the sleep spell smith had put on him, Zodie looked up and he saw that Aria already awake and alert he had woken before Zodie did. Zodie continued to look around and tried to stand but he hit his head on the roof of the barrel.

"Ahhh crap" Zodie said while he held his head in pain

"You alright" Aria said to Zodie with his back and face turned away but still had worry in his voice

"Yeah i'm fine but what's going on where are we and what happened" Zodie was asking in anticipation.

Then it finally clicked in Zodies head he fully remembered what happened he Aria were bated into a trap put to sleep by a spell and they were on their way to death's door. Zodie looked through the hole of the barrel and noticed they were being moved through the rocky mountains outside of town high up from ground level. He was thinking that they'd dispose of their bodies once they were dead. Zodie a ton of thoughts of fear running through his head thinking there was no escape this was it, and nobody would come to save them he just couldn't believe that three men who were guards of their town were that cruel and corrupt they'd go as far to eliminate two children who are orphans from off the street struggling to survive. Just how dark and cruel can this world be, his thoughts were soon interrupted when the carriage they were in hit a pothole causing the rear wheel to fall off.

"What in the hell happened" screamed Sgt Liam in an angry tone

"The wheel fell off " Replied Ox in a sarcastic tone

"Yes I can see that Ox what I mean is how did it happen" Liam replied

Smith went over to inspect the wheel and noticed that the screw came loose they must've forgotten to tighten it when they left.

"It doesn't matter how it happened my comrades all that does matter is that we get it fixed and we finish what we came here to do and be on with our lives" Smith said with a smile. Liam scoffed at this but knew he was right

"To hell with it fine you two fix the wagon i'll be right back" said Liam slightly mad with a tick mark on his head

"Where you going" Ox asked

"I'm going to your mom's house" Liam replied with a sarcastic tone

"But my moms dead are you gonna kill yourself to meet her in the afterlife" Ox asked dumbly

" No are you dead from the neck up you bloody berk i'm going to take a piss" said Liam annoyed with Ox's stupidity

"Just have the damn wheel fixed when I get back Smith please make sure he doesn't mess up" Liam said still annoyed while walking cursing under his breath like a sailor.

While Liam was walking away Ox and Smith began working on the repairs to the wagon after unloading the barrel Aria and Zodie were in with smith sitting on top of the lid while he was making repairs to the wagon while Ox held it up. Zodie and Aria were taking turns peeking through the hole of the barrel they can see that Liam was gone and it only left the other two behind, they needed a way out and the clock was ticking what were they going to do. Suddenly Aria grabbed Zodie firmly with a serious look on his face looking at him straight in the eye wanting to say something to him.

"Zodie listen I have an Idea to get out of this okay, i'm going to take out these ass clowns and while i'm holding them off you run" Aria said in a serious tone

Zodie was about to reply but was cut off by Aria

"Hey don't argue okay we don't have any other choice right now and we definitely have a lot of time, listen when im done ill catch up with you okay" Aria said with a bit of authority in his voice.

Zodie didn't like this plan but he knew Aria was right he just looked up with tears in his eyes nodding his head. On the outside Ox and smith finally finished repairing the wagon and was about to load it back up.

"Hmmm Liam still isn't back and he's been gone for ten minutes" Ox said

"Well you saw the way he demolished that entire keg of alcohol earlier that much liquid in somebody can have them pissing like a racehorse" Smith said and started laughing.

Suddenly his laughter was interrupted when he felt the barrel shake he looked under and figured that the boys were awake not that it matter anyway they couldn't get out or so he thought without warning Aria took the dagger and shoved it up through the top of the barrel sticking liam in his derriere causing the man too jump off the barrel screaming in pain while he held both his hands on his buttocks.

"AHHHHHHHHHH damn it all there's freaking blood spilling out my ass" Smith cursed jumping around with his hands still on his buttocks"

Ox on the other hand was just laughing hysterically but all this was interrupted when Aria came bursting out of the barrel with the dagger in his mouth standing in a fighting position while Zodie ran somewhere to hide. Ox saw the six year old running and immediately tried to grab him but Aria moved with incredible speed and did an acrobatic knee kick to Ox's face knocking the man unconscious. He then somersaulted over to Smith and kicked him in the jaw also knocking him unconscious. Zodie could only watch on with amazement in his eyes after his older brother performed some amazing skills

"Wow my big brother is a big time bad ass" Zodie said

When suddenly Zodie he saw Aria get blasted in the arm making him fall over in pain then Zodie felt a strong hand grab his head he looked up and to his horror it was Liam he was pissed.

"That's it you little crotch spons have been a pain in my ass for the last time" he spoke with venom in his voice

He then threw Zodie down to the ground

"You'll be the first one to go on my list to die"

Liam covered his hand with magic in the shape of a green neon colored blade and made his way over to zodie. Aria looked on with horror in his eye, he gathered all his strength and ran over to save his brother

"Zodie no" Aria screamed running to save his brother

Zodie only looked away waiting to feel the the sharp blade impel him til heard a flesh ripping sound he looked up saw his older brother Aria slashed in the back. He looked down at Zodie with a smile on his face before he collapsed to the ground dropping the dagger towards Zodie feet. The six year old could only look on with horror seeing his brother lying in front of him with no breath coming from him.

"Aria….ARIAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Zodie shouted crying clutching his brothers body

Liam watched this and just smiled

"Hmph, well that's one of them down with you being a little kid and all I don't have to kill you but instead I can leave you out here to die in these mountains"

Zodie looked up at liam with anger he screamed and lunged at him ready to attack screaming at him

"You bastard" WHAM

Liam simply sent Zodie flying into a rock knocking him out, after that was done he went over picked up his injured comrades loaded them up into the van and rode off leaving a one lifeless boy and a much younger boy unconscious.

After an hour Zodie was finally awaken by the pouring rain he looked around and he noticed he was in the same place recalling the events of before. He was looking all over for his brother yelling

"ARIIAAAA…..ARIAAAAA till he remembered what had happened his brother was killed trying to save him and his body was gone only thing left was his dagger he picked it and looked at it and he remembered what his brother told him that night

"No matter what happens to me that dagger will have your families spirit in it, and we'll always be there to guide you"

But Zodie didn't feel like his family was guiding all he could feel was pain, sadness and misery he was a defenseless little boy in the middle of nowhere with no place to go and he didn't know what to do till he thought of the unthinkable. He tucked the dagger in his pocket and walked over to the nearby ledge, he was attempting to kill himself, he was alone in the mountain and he couldn't survive out there by himself there was nothing else in the world for him.

"Mama Papa Aria, here I come

He leaned forward with his eyes shut falling to his death the began to make him feel unconscious not that it mattered at least this way he wouldn't feel it. But as he was falling while he was half awake he saw in the corner of his eyes something black with wings was coming towards him. Suddenly the winged object grabbed him saving him from death, Zodie looked up at his savior and saw that the creature that saved him was a bird only this wasn't an ordinary bird it had raven black feathers, five tail feathers blood red eyes with a dark head feather crest. Zodie pondered on for a second till he realized that the creature that saved him was a Phoenix

He was about to say something till he fell asleep all he could think in his head was the only reason I was saved is because the Phoenix was looking for a snack not that it mattered to him he was trying to kill himself a second go, and if not what was lying ahead for him.

(WAPAH i'm done with chapter 3 hope you all liked it sorry it took long I had school to deal with you all know how it is. I'll get the next chapter up soon if i'm not busy as always please comment and review what i can do in this story until next time EXCELSIOR)


	4. Chapter 4:Yubel

Alright Everybody I have returned sorry it took so long but like i said school but enough of me here's chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Yubel the black phoenix

I couldn't recall what had happened, when I had woken up I had found myself lying on the ground looking up at a rocky roof. I got up and looked around the environment and realized I was inside a cave with a large skylight with the moon light shining down. As I was looking up I tried to remember how I got here, I remembered I was falling of a ledge and right before I blacked out something came flying straight at me but what?

"What was that...some sort of bird" I pondered to myself.

I then looked around further inside the cave and noticed a large nest in the center, as I was inspecting it something had soon clicked in my mind. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I suddenly heard a loud flapping sound coming from above. My gut was telling to take cover immediately and hide, I ran and hid behind a rock but kept my head poked out to watch. As the flapping grew louder and louder getting closer I took a look up and there it was my memory had soon come back to me the thing that saved me was descending was a phoenix.

"Holy moly now I remember that phoenix saved me from my own death, I don't believe this"

I continued watching the Phoenix as it touched down in the cave and came over to a certain corner of the cave, then I noticed it carrying a dead wild boar in its beak. It set it down on the ground then started to gather up some twigs in one pile it seemed like it was trying to do something I swiftly but quietly moved closer to see what it was up to.

When I got close enough I saw the the phoenix doing something else it raised it's talon up poked the center of the boar and made a tiny slit, it was starting to skin it I looked away with disgust almost wanting to barf. I quickly got myself together and continued watching I could now see the phoenix grabbing a large stick putting it into the ground then sticking the now skinned board through it then placed the whole spearing boar on two rows of sticks that was holding it up over the stick pile

"Ummm is it about to cook that thing" I pondered

I continued to watch and then I saw the phoenix fly above the boar with two rocks in its talons and with one rub it sparked and started a fire, then it began to turn the boar around it was like roasting meat on a spit I couldn't believe it. I was truly amazed by this a phoenix being smart enough to roast an animal as if it were human. I used to read in story books that Phoenix's never displayed this sort of behavior.

All of a sudden the phoenix was looking around in all sorts of directions. It looked like it was looking for something. It was starring hard inside the cave, I figured that since it was bird it has real good eyesight, and it was using it to find something. I hadn't the slightest clue of what in the world it was looking for, but then I saw it looking in the same area I had woken up. Then suddenly I realized it was searching for me and for one good reason. It was hungry for some human flesh.

"So that's why it saved me it just wanted me for a side dish to go with that wild boar". I pondered.

I then remembered that before I was trying to kill myself but then I realized that now I want to live cause death was a lot more scary than I realized, and I knew I needed to get out of here before I ended up in that things belly. While the phoenix was bust searching I was looking around for great escape route. Then suddenly I looked to my right and saw a wall closed of by a bunch of rocks blocking it. I carefully and quietly navigated my way through to get to the wall, when I reached it I began to remove those rocks out of my way. The more I moved I could see some light revealing itself, I was so caught up with getting out I forgot to be quiet and careful because one of the rocks I just moved fell to the ground creating a loud thud. And if that wasn't bad enough the phoenix heard this and narrowed it's eyes in my direction and slowly started to walk towards me.

Suddenly adrenaline was pumped into my body my heart was pounding I frantically moved those rocks out of the way not carrying where they ended up. I could feel that the phoenix was getting closer by it's footsteps. When I had finally moved the last rock I started to crawl my way out. But right before I did I took a look behind me and saw the phoenix staring down at with it's blood red eyes. It then lunged towards me with it's beak wide open about to grab me, I let out a loud scream and high-tailed it out of there before the phoenix could get to me.

When I finally crawled out of the cave I got up and started to run as fast as my legs could carry me. After a few minutes of running i suddenly tripped and fell over something I got up and looked to see what I tripped over and saw that it was some sort of beast. The thing was as big as a bear t had horns of a ram long snout with whiskers and sharp teeth. It didn't look too happy because it looked dead at me growling baring its fangs, I was taken over with fear right before I could run the beast suddenly pounced at me. I closed my eyes so would see it coming but right before the beast attacked me something stopped it, I opened my eyes and saw that a giant snake which popped out of the ground came up and swallowed the beast whole.

I was quite appalled by this and let out a loud scream which was a bad idea, the giant snake soon noticed me and began to slither it's way towards me I fell backwards scared expecting the worse to come. Right before the snake attacked I soon heard a loud flapping noise and loud squeaking noise(or whatever noise a phoenix makes), I take a look up and I see the phoenix from before flying towards us and grabs the snake with its talons. I took the time to run and hide somewhere but I watched as the the phoenix started to brutally kill the snake with it's talons and beak.

"Wow first I see the snake eat a beast then the phoenix come and kills the snake, this is crazy" I thought out loud.

And after the phoenix was finished it suddenly just disappeared. It formed into darkness and went bye-bye. I looked around wondering where it went when suddenly I see a large shadow casting over I turned and looked up and there it was the Phoenix. I tried to run but was to slow cause the phoenix already grabbed me by it's beak and started to ascend into the air carrying me back to it's cave.

When we finally returned the phoenix dropped me into its nest before it touched down inside the cave. Me and the phoenix were now staring at each other I could only imagine what it planned on doing to me.

"AHHHHHHHH, look if your going to eat me then just do it I mean it's not like I have anything else or anywhere to go now" I cried out.

The phoenix looked at me then it finally began spoke in a feminine voice

"First off I am a Mrs not a mr and second why would I eat human as tiny as you"

I then stopped acting scared I stood straight up looking at the phoenix in shock.

"HOLY COW YOU CAN TALK" I shouted.

The phoenix soon began to laughing and replied. "Honestly are all humans this easily frightened, though you didn't show any signs of fear when I rescued you"

"So your not going to eat me then" I asked

The phoenix replied "of course not if your wondering why I brought you here it's because when I found you you were quite tired and weak, so me being a good summeratin I carried you back to my home to make sure your alright"

"Oh alright then" I said when suddenly my stomach growled

" The phoenix then giggled just as I thought you must be hungry after all of that well luckily I have this juicy boar for you to eat along with some gathered fruit care to join me"

I honestly couldn't pass this chance up I was starving and tired and figured id be safe with the phoenix.

"Um yeah sure" I simply replied

"Well then dig right in young one don't be shy"

With that I start attacking the meal in front of me like i'm a lion chowing down on its prey, I couldn't help it i have never eaten food this good before it was incredible. After a few more mouthful of food i was stuffed and let out a loud satisfying burp.

"Im guessing from that belch you enjoyed yourself huh" the dragon asked.

"Yup sure did thank you so much mrs. phoenix" I thanked

"Your quite welcome, you must've been starving for day i've never seen a human eat before"

"Yeah your right" i simply said with a smile on my face .

"I see, say young one I don't mean to kill the mood but I have an important question"

"Okay what is it"

"Well first of all why were you falling from the cliff when i saved you, and what did you mean when you said you have nowhere to go, are you parents not around" she asked.

My eyes shot open the memories of my parents and my brother flashed through my head, Arias last words to me before diesing really struck me hard, remembering this made my eyes water up with tears. Seeing this the phoenix voice had snapped me out of my thoughts

"Oh dear are you alright your crying"

I looked up at the phoenix with tears in my eyes before I broke down crying, the phoenix then took its wing to bring me close to its body and I embraced her. After a few minutes of crying I told her what had happened with the phoenix giving her full attention to me.

"My word your own brother gave his life to save you and your own parents were killed" she asked.

"Yes , and that's why I was trying to kill myself i'm lonely with no family and nowhere to go, it's just not fair why does this have to happen to me".

"Young one I know it isn't fair but honestly your older brother gave his life so that you could live so that you could live on, do really think he'd want you to give up so easily like that".

I looked up and said "no but what can I do then".

"Well for starters you can stop by saying you don't have anywhere to go, because I have decided that starting today you can stay here with me" she said proudly.

"Really" I asked

"Of course it's quite lonely here and i'd feel terrible for abandoning a young child like you, and you know if you like I could be your new mother"

I just stared in shock as if she said something ridiculous. My eyes welled up into tears of happiness I broke into a smile and burst out yelling.

"Yes yes yes please let me stay here" I shouted excited

"Well then it's settled from this day forward you shall be my son and I will be you mother" she said as she gently nuzzled her beake against me.

"Oh yes if im to be your mother I must know my sons name, may I know what it is"? She asked

"My name is Zodie. Zodie Mcknight" I said proudly.

Zodie Mcknight what a wonderful name, and starting today you are now the sun of the black phoenix Yubel.

* * *

Alright done, whooo Zodie now has a place to stay and mama to love him. Again sorry it took long i'll get more stories out soon if you guys have anymore ideas to add to this story plz comment and review until then seeya


	5. Chapter 5: A day with mom

**Hey all i'm back sorry school was a bitch but im back now so without any further a do here is chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

A day with Mom

Ever since I started living with Yubel my life was a whole lot better. It took some getting used to but eventually I adapted to my new living space with Yubel. Even though she was a phoenix she had the qualities of a mother, she fed me when I was hungry comforted me when I was upset, she even taught me how to read and write properly which at first I thought was strange I mean why would a phoenix need to learn to read or write.

The cave we both lived in was a little dark and scary so it took some getting used to, sleeping inside a cave was uncomfortable so Yubel let me sleep on her back which was very comfortable, it felt like was sleeping on a cloud truly heaven.

The cave we stayed in was inside an open valley with plenty of space to roam around, which meant I had my own little playground to run and have fun. Though there were a couple of dangerous animals out there so Yubel had always kept her eye on me every time I left the cave. Sometimes she'd even play with me and show me some amazing things, she also taught how to do somersaults.

It had now been one year since we both meant I was now six years old I was an inch taller and my hair had grown a lot more. My body was more used to the environment and I was more agile than I was before.

I was running around the landscape chasing after a rabbit it was pretty fast but I was a lot faster, I did a bunch of somersaults over various rocks swung from a tree branch maneuvering through the land keeping up the pace with the rabbit. I began to have a little fun by taking a different route to cut the rabbit off, the rabbit kept on running until it made sure it was safe and knew I was out of sight. As it was munching on a flower I came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of it without warning.

"Huh gotch" I said and I began to rub it's fur and it's ears.

Suddenly I hear grunting noise coming from behind me I turn around to see a furry beast with yellow glowing eyes and sharp pointed ears walking towards me. Normally this would've scared a regular person but not me I stood my ground and starred the beast straight into its eyes, as the best was coming towards me growling louder and louder a large shadow along with a loud descending noise came from behind me. It was enough to scare the beast causing it to run off scared. I turned around and looked up at the new comer

"Hey mom" I said

"Hello my son off having fun" she replied

I nodded my head "look I caught a rabbit" holding the said creature up

"Indeed you did my boy what're you going to do with it she asked?

I set the bunny down and watched it run off into its burrow.

"You let it go" Yubel asked

"Yep the little guy probably has his own mom to get back to" I said smiling

Yubel looked at me with a smile "hahahaha that's my boy" she said, "anyhow you ready to have some fun"

"Yeah Yeah" I said with excitement

Yubel and me were now standing at the top of a cliff about to have a fun run, it was a nice little activity we enjoyed doing plus it was really good exercise.

"Are you ready Zodie Yubel asked

"Yep yep born ready ready steady" I said while I was doing some warm up stretches

As soon as the last gust of wind blew we took off I was running as fast as my feet could take me while I noticed Yubel flying above me. I maneuvered over rocks at different heights with flips and all sorts of tricks.

As I was maneuvering I grabbed a nearby piece of driftwood and road it down the slope doing all kinds of tricks. I did an ollie over a large rock, did a grind on another and leaped a large gap.

"Ha ha ha ha, enjoying yourself my son?" Yubel asked

"Yep you know it" I said all excited

I continued riding down the slope nearing the ledge of it, as I got close enough I leaped off the board diving down the cliff with Yubel flying down and catching me. She flew up high into the sky with me hanging on to her back.

"Wooooooo faster mom faster" I yelled my voice full of excitement.

"You got it kiddo" Yubel replied she then sped up and did an air spin along with a air flip. She then flew higher into the air so high that we could no longer see the rocky landscape instead we were now above clouds now able to gaze up at the setting sun.

"Wow this is the coolest thing i've ever seen I could stay up here forever" I said my voice full of amazement.

"Indeed it's the best place to watch the sunrise and the sunset" she replied

"Man if only I could fly i'd do this everyday" when suddenly my stomach growled

"I take it that somebody's hungry after all that running around I wouldn't be surprised" Yubel replied.

"Yeah I guess I am" I chuckled a bit

"Then let's go home shall we" Yubel then dived back down ascending to ground level taking us back to the cave.

* * *

 **Night**

Yubel and me were back inside of our cave feasting on a couple of bison that Yubel caught on our way home. I was chewing I bit into a tough piece of meat I was struggling with it for bit and I started getting flustered.

"Ahhh screw it" I said frustrated

I took out my dagger and sliced through it with ease .

"That's more like it" I said now full of satisfaction.

Yubel stopped eating for moment and looked over at me specifically the dagger I was holding in my hand.

"Say Zodie that dagger you got there were did you get it from"

I looked up at Yubel and replied "Oh this it was given to me by my father he was an officer an army battalion and this was the weapon he used in battle"

I started to get a sad look on my face into remembering my father.

"Oh Zodie i'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories Yubel told me.

"no no mom it's okay you were just curious is all, any way he was a strong fierce man this dagger was said to be magic because no matter how many people he cut he never got any blood onto it" I explained

"Did your father ever possess magic"? Yubel asked

"um no I don't think he did but he was strong without i've seen my mom do it" I replied.

" Let me ask you something Zodie did you ever wonder why a legendary creature like myself decided to save you"?

"Yeah I was being honest, and as why you saved I don't really know at first I just assumed you wanted to eat me or something".

"Well two reasons one I couldn't let a child like you die, and two so that I can pass on the arts my magic onto you, phoenix slayer magic.

"Phoenix slayer magic"? I asked

Yubel then spread out her wings covering us in an empty void of darkness with all sorts of bright lights dancing around us, it was incredible something you'd see inside of a dream. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Yubel's voice.

"You see zodie phoenixes are creatures who are known to spend their time flying across earthland for certain things that may catch their interest" as yubel explained a light construct of a phoenix flying over earthland.

"My species have the initiative ability to sense the emotions of lifeforms, those who have desires to learn our ways in terms of strength. And those same desires are the ones that I had sensed in you that day".

I stood there in disbelief with my mouth wide open she was right years ago I felt weak and wanted to get stronger and now I finally had that chance, I was so happy I couldn't help but draw tears from my eye's.

Yubel then dried my tears and looked at me with a sweet smile.

"Let's get back on track on about magic shall we" Yubel said

"Oh right you were saying something about you sensing some sort of power in me"? I asked

"Yes my boy I sensed you wanted to have power after your family's death a soul of fire filled with vengeance and justice and I can grant you that opportunity".

"OHH WOW really" I shouted excitedly

"Yes but I must let you know though it will not be easy but not impossible and with your determination i'm sure you do it".

"I won't let you down mom I'll work really hard"

"I know you will my son she said as she rubbed her wing on my hair"

I Jumped up and down full of excitement "so when do we start I can't wait"I then did a few somersaults around the cave.

Yubel then grabbed me with her beak and set me back down, "easy now little one we'll start first thing tomorrow for now get some rest alright".

"Okay" I said then I climbed into the nest and pulling myself onto her back I thought "I cant wait"

"Good night Zodie" Yubel said "Good night mom" and the two of us fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

 **Yubels though's**

Good he has accepted thankfully I have enough time to teach him what he needs before my time is

* * *

 **And now i'm done again sorry for the wait school was a pain(this chapter has been edited) stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening The dark Magic from

Chapter 6: Awakening The dark Magic from within

Whats up guys im back with another chapter sorry it took so long I had to retake a class but without any further ado let's dive back in.

The next morning I slowly and groggily woke up while I was rubbing my eyes, I stretched out my arms and let out a big yawn, then I heard the sound of Yubel's voice.

"Rise and shine Zodie did you sleep well"? she asked me.

"Morning mom, yeah I did" I replied as I slid off her back.

When I got off I did some stretches then rested my head back onto a nearby boulder about to doze off. Of course my sluggish behavior had'nt gone unnoticed by Yubel.

" Zodie come now it's time for you to get up it's already morning" Yubel told me.

"Please mom five more minutes" I replied lazily. Yubel was about to protest but then she gained a smirk on her face.

"Alright then my son you can stay inside and sleep all you want but you would miss out on the chance of learning magic today for the first time" she said sounding very convincing.

…...3…...2….1 after hearing her words I suddenly jumped back up to my feet with sparkles in my eyes

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted at the top of my lungs with my voice echoing throughout the cave.

"So what am I going to learn first huh huh huh, am I going to learn to fly like you, shoot cool magic blast from my hands, or am I" mpphhhhhhh as Yubel cut me off with her wing over my mouth.

She laughed " Zodie slow down you can't just learn magic right off the bat first of all we need to unlock the magic origin inside of your body".

"Magic origin"? I asked.

"Yes you see magic users have containers in their bodies that hold magic inside of their body called ethernano, ethernano it dwells in the atmosphere and in all living things, we just have to unlock yours" She explained.

"How do we do that"? I asked

"I'll tell you later but first it's time for breakfast come along now honey" Yubel replied

Grrrrrrrrrrr my stomach went, I held my hand over my stomach "Umm okay I am pretty hungry".

"Well then climb on my back and off we go then" Yubel told me.

I did so and we made our way out of the cave.

Yubel and I were flying around the landscape till we came across a herd of wild hodra's, like a falcon going after it's prey Yubel descended towards the herd, causing a scare in the hodras sending them off into a run of panic.

I drew my dagger ready to attack, I then leaped off her back landing onto the back of a hodra. It kicked and screamed trying to shake me off it's back but I held on tight.

I covered the hodras eyes which caused the hodra to go crazy and start charging blindly towards a large rock knocking it unconciss.

SLAM

I landed back onto my feet and turned around to see the unconciss hodra feeling satisfied about myself, I looked up to my right and I see the hodra that Yubel caught. We smiled at one another then I walked towards the hodra I captured dagger drawn ready for the kill.

We were back in our cave feasting on fresh hodra meat, I was eating rather quickly because one I was hungry and I was excited about doing magic. Though this did'nt go unnoticed by Yubel.

"Zodie slow down your going to choke if you eat that fast" she told me.

"Sorry mom i'm just so excited I really want to learn magic right now" I said voice filled with excitement.

"I understand but you wont learn magic power if you kill yourself over choking on your food, one of the many virtues of learning and gaianing magic is to have paitence." Yubel told me

" Alright I understand mom" I said with my mouth filled with meat.

We went back to eating breakfast and cleaned up the cave then Yubel aproched me.

"Alright then Zodie are you ready"? She asked me

"Yes im ready lay it on me mom" I answered excitedely.

Yubel smiled at me "good but in order for us to do this there is a special place that we must go first"

"What place mom is it far"? I asked

"Climb onto my back and you'll see when we get there" she answered.

I shrugged my shoulder's and climbed onto her back, she then ascended through the skyline of the cave and took off flying into the sky. Yubel flew pretty fast and after a few minutes of flying I suddenly fell asleep.

After what felt like forever I finally woke up, I took a look around to see we were still flying

"Hey mom where exactly are we going"?

"Ah Zodie your awake where almost there" she told me.

After about nine minutes Yubel flew us towards an eerie dark forest, it looked kind of creepy like something you would read out of a horror story. Yubel finally landed in an open area and I got off her back she then leads me further into the forest and I begin to get a little nervous. I start to hear all sorts of sounds coming from all kinds of directions, the trees were dead and looked like they had faces on them. The deeper we walked the darker the environment was getting. My thoughts were then cut when Yubel spoke up.

"Alright were here" she said.

I looked around and we were now in an open forest area with a large tree that has a hollow in it. After a few minutes I decided to speak up.

"Mom what is this dark place"?

"This forest that has an atmosphere filled with ethernano, that tree hollow inside contains a good plentiful amount of it. Also this is a paticular place where people with dark magic come to unlock their magic, though it isn't easy to find this place, luckily for you I was here to help with that. Also I myself came here many years ago to unlock my power."

"That's so cool" I said full of amazement.

"Indeed and now it is your turn my son"

"So how does this work"? I asked

"Don't worry I'll explain soon for now just walk inside of the hollow and wait for me" Yubel told me.

I walked toward the tree and crawled inside of the hollow and I waited for Yubel's further instructions,

"Zodie are you alright in their"? Yubel asked me.

"Yep" I answered.

"Okay good now I want you to relax and close your eyes" she instructed me.

I was feeling a little nervous because it was really dark inside of the tree and I could'nt see anything. But I pushed this all aside and tried my best to relax. As I was sitting relaxing I could hear the sound of yubel spreading her wings.

I suddenly felt a warm sensational feeling all over my body I suddenly opened my eyes and found myself standing in black water in an empty dark void.

Looking around frantically I was freaking out searching for Yubel, suddenly I noticed a dark purple light glowing inside of my body. I was a little scared at first but then I was rather amazed when suddenly the purple light started surrounding my entire body, I could feel my body rising high off the ground until I was about two-hundred feet in the air.

When the light from my body died down I suddenly started falling, I was frantically waving my arms in the air while my heart was racing. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was sure I was going to die. After about fifteen minutes of falling I saw I was getting close to the ground I knew I could'nt do anything so I shut my eyes hoping to impact the ground.

"Zodie….. Zodie my son wake up"

I opened my eyes and I saw Yubel standing over me, I sat up and looked around and I saw that I was back in the real world right back where I started.

"Well done my son your all finished you can now use magic" she told me.

"Really so I can use magic now"? I asked excitedly

"Not exactly remember I told you that we came out here so you can awaken your magic power, you'll need proper training before you can utilize phoenix slayer magic." She explained

"Oh okay then" I said

"But first I can teach you the basics of this magic climb onto my back" Yubel told me.

"Alright" I said

I climbed onto her back and Yubel flew us 50 feet into the air, I started wondering what Yubel was going to teach me.

"Now Zodie look down and tell me what can you see beyond the tree's"? Yubel asked me.

I looked down like Yubel told me to but I could'nt see what Yubel wanted me to see.

"Uhh mom I can't see anything but the tree's" I told her

"Your seeing with your human eyes look further with your phoenix eyes concentrate, I know you can do it".

I was really confused now but I sucked it up and did what Yubel told me. I concentrated and after a few seconds my eyes glowed yellow and my eyesight zoomed into the forest. This was incredible I could see things I could'nt see before the animals roaming in the forest, from the smallest mice to a pack of foxes.

"Mom I can see so much further now, the bugs the animals this is amazing" I said happily.

"Very good being a phoenix slayer means that now you've gained the abilities of one, and one of those abilities is having keenist sight, others include flying." She told me

"Really?"

"Yes though you will need training to do that but im confident you can achieve anything" Yubel told me

"Okay since you have faith in me let's get started then I can't wait"

"Don't worry my son we will but let's do all that tomorrow"

She then flapped her wings and turned into the direction of our home and took off flying, when we arrived we both ate fish we caught on our way home. After a couple of hours of playing and story telling it was time for bed. I could hardly sleep I was so excited after today and tommorow I would be learning magic. After so much thinking I finally fell asleep.

Alright done. Zodie now has his power unlocked and is going to learn more.

So yeah sorry this took long I had to retake a summer class that was six weeks but now im finally done with that. So know I can focus on this,

I plan on getting about three more chapters out hopefully before school, so please send me reveiw's and ideas they'll be helpful. Until next time see yah!


	7. Chapter 7: Phoenix Training session

**What's up peeps im-back with another chapter update. If you guys have any ideas for my story please let men know now let's dive on in.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Phoenix Training session

It was dawn Yubel was up already and was on the hunt for breakfast, she came across a lake which was filled with fish, but she was on the hunt for something much bigger than an ordinary fish. There was word of a specific fish species called the legendary fish which was the size of a two sharks it only swam in these waters early and their hard to hunt. But the task wouldn't be to hard for a phoenix though.

"Alright if I am correct that legendary fish should be approaching by now, a creature so large will provide Zodie with the protein he will need for his training today". Yubel said while airborne

After waiting a few more seconds she with her eyesight spotted the lake down below something was about to surface. The creature had finally surfaced it was an aquatic creature with red eyes and sharp teeth, it was the about the size of a megladon and had the long body width of a serpent, it was none other then the legendary fish.

After spotting the creature Yubel dived down planning on catching the creature off guard, with her massive talons drawn Yubel goes in for the kill when suddenly she starts to feel a massive sharp pain coursing through her body which made her yelp out in pain. Of course this didn't go unnoticed to the leg. fish as Yubel came down the Leg. Fish swung it's massive tail at her knocking her into the water. Yubel under water with the sharp pain still coursing in her body struggled to the surface, as the pain slowly went away she introduced to another pain. Leg. Fish swam towards her biting her on the leg not letting go making yubel scream in pain. The fish clearly had the advantage in the water Yubel knew she had to get of their so after gathering up her all her strength with the help of her magic Yubel burst out of the water and grabbed the fish by it's tail and throw's it out on the land.

"Gasp Gasp Gasp gasp" Yubel said trying to catch her breath "That was close almost got to me today but I have to keep strong for my son's sake" Yubel thought.

Yubel's body then glowed dark purple she was using her magic to heal herself and her leg after a few seconds she was all better. She then made her way over to the Leg. fish which had died from being out of water grabbed it with her talons and flew it back to the cave

" I hope Zodie is still asleep". She thought

* * *

 **Back in the cave**

Moments later Yubel arrives back at the cave very silently so she wouldn't wake up Zodie, thankfully he was still sleeping. Yubel then gathers up sticks and stones in order for her to cook the fish something that big will take time so she sat and wait planning on it being ready when Zodie woke up.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

The fish was ready nice and hot Yubel then goes over and lightly touches Zodie with her beak

"Alright Zodie time to wake up are you prepared for your lesson today"? Yubel asked

"Yes mom i'm ready." I replied.

"Good because today we'll be working on how well you can navigate your way through a dark cave as well as your skills of senses".

"My senses while inside of a dark cave?" I asked

"Exactly as a user of dark magic you will learn the ability of being able to see through the dark and avoiding obstacles that stand in your path" she exclaimed.

"okay" I replied "good now go on and eat some breakfast you'll need your strength my little Phoenix".

I nodded and hugged her beak and went to eat my breakfast with Yubel joining me. As we were eating I could'nt help but notice that Yubel had a large bite mark on her leg.

"Hey mom how did you get that mark on your leg"?

Yubel stopped eating and looked down at me trying to think of a lie to cover it up, knowing that I was bit naive she thought of the perfect one she told me.

"Oh this why it's a birth mark thats all" Ybel lied

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating

"Okay".

Yubel thought to herself "I need to be more careful".

* * *

 **Hours later**

We arrived at a new location in front of a cave not like ours this one was a tad smaller but had no skylight.

"There are the obstacles you will encounter inside the caves, though this will not be easy but since your learning to see in the dark this should be simple if you can grasp the you ready Zodie"? Yubel asked

"I am" I replied

"Good, there is an exit at the end of the cave that is where I will be waiting. She exclaimed

I put on my game face and ran straight into the cave ran until I couldn't see the light from the front of the cave it was pitch black. As I was walking down the dark path I soon felt something trip me I had assumed that it was a rock, but since it was dark I couldn't tell. I got off the ground but as soon as I did I stepped on something sharp.

"Ow crap that hurt" I shouted grabbing onto the back of my head.

I was hopping around on one foot while I had the other in my hands till I slipped and fell, and I sat on something sharp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MY BUTT" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I shot straight into the air from the pain, as I did my head hit the top of the roof of the cave. After hitting my head I fell face first on the ground.

"Okay Yubel was right this was not easy, not easy at all" I complained.

* * *

 **On the outside of the cave**

Yubel was waiting at the end of the cave she heard everything that was going on inside. She couldn't help but laugh a little when she heard me scream

"Oh dear, Zodie must be having a hard time in their" Yubel giggled a little.

* * *

 **Back Inside**

I was gasping a little tired from all the stuff I was falling all over, this was getting way out of hand. I needed to get out of this cave I have to pass this training session. I shut both my eyes and started to relax my body. I began to take a few breathes in and out. After a few seconds I can feel my magic power coursing through me, when I opened my eyes I was able to see clearly.

This was so cool I could see in the dark now, I saw all the things I tripped over and could see the path in front of me. I swiftly ran through the path of the cave maneuvering over spikes and sharp pointy rocks with some summersaults.

After what felt like twenty minutes I soon noticed a bright light at the end of the cave, it must have been the way out. I ran straight toward the exit not without maneuvering over more obstacles in my way. After second's I finally made it out of the cave where Yubel was waiting for me.

"Well done Zodie I knew you could do it" Yubel congratulated.

"Thanks mom but you could've told me about all that stuff inside I hurt myself trying to find my out of there" I winend.

"Now Zodie I specifically told you that this wouldn't be easy, plus telling you what was inside of the cave wasn't going to help you any you'd still have to endure the obstacles inside" she exclaimed.

I pondered for a few seconds from what she told me and realized that she was right

"Okay I see your point then" I mentioned.

"Good now lets you take a break i'm sure your hungry, then after that we'll try this again so you can get more used to it.

"Sounds good I could literally eat a herd of buffalos". I exclaimed with my hand touching my stomach.

While walking off I noticed that Yubel was grunting like she was in pain

"mom are you okay"?

Yubel looked toward me "Im fine honey I just stepped on something sharp" she said with a hint of pain on her face "dont worry i'm fine"

"I shrugged it off believing it".

* * *

After running around in the cave for thirty-three times I was beyond exahausted not from just running around but tripping over so many rocks. But on the plus side I quickly grasped the technique of seeing in the dark, along the way I learned other new aspects of my magic. One technique was the dark phoenix knuckle where my fist is covered in darkness. Another technique was called the dark phoenix screech where I fired a dark stream of dark power from my mouth.

It took a few weeks to fully grasp these techniques along with others but I finally got the hang of them, and I was already feeling like a pro.

* * *

 **Days later**

Yubel then brought me to what looked to be an old run down abandoned temple, it was big and it looked as if nobody had lived here for a long time. There were a lot of dead trees and a couple of moss covered statues, I wonder why Yubel chose this place for my training. After spacing out for a few minutes Yubel finally called me over to her.

"Alright Zodie now for today's training where going to be working on your combat skill."

"Combat skills, what for mom"?

"Well as you already know the world is filled with magic and tricks, but what if your in a situation where you cannot use your magic would'nt knowing how to fight be helpful."

I pondered a bit at what she told me and she was right. The world was unpredictable and I never knew when I would face some bodies magic that could nullify magic.

"Alright then mom i'm ready let's do this".

"Good but first lets make a change of scenery" Yubel said

She then spread her wings and the next thing I know the enviornment we were standing in were now dark shaded.

"Now for this session you'll need training partners" she said.

Yubel then spread her wings and a veil of dark magic emitted from her, the dark power then took the form of dark humanly figure, I was beyond amazed.

"This is what you will be training with I call it a silhouette soldier, now try attacking it". Yubel told me. "Also if your wondering about the change of scenery it provides more of a challenge".

I then took a fighting stance and covered my fist in shrouds of darkness and ran top speed at the silhouette soldier. I threw a punch but the silhouette blocked my fist and kicked me in my stomach making me drop to my knees. I grabbed my stomach in pain and backed away.

"Again" Yubel said

This time I run toward the silhouette this time with my leg shrouded in darkness, I jumped in the air hoping to get a kick in but the silhouette just swiftly brought it's leg up landing a devastating kick to my face sending me flying.

I landed flat on my face with a red foot mark imprinted on my cheek, I stood up and shook the dirt from my hair. This thing was tough I didn't know what I was going to do, when suddenly Yubel snapped me out of it.

"Zodie try to get into your opponents head and anticipate what they'll do next, you can do it I believe in you."

I then took her advice I breathed in and out a few times and cleared my mind, I started to run toward the silhouette again ready for an attack. I raised my fist ready for another punch while the silhouette was ready to block. Right before I swung my fist I shrouded my leg in darkness again, while the silhouette thought I was going for another kick I kicked up rock and shot it toward the silhouette's face.

The rock connected with its face throwing it off leaving me an opening to deliver a punch to the silhouette's face. After the punch connected the silhouette faded away.

"Alright I did it mom did you see that"?

"Well done Zodie that was most impressive but now let's make this more of a challenge."

I then see another silhouette soldiers this there's two of them both of them take fighting stances and charge toward me. This time im ready for them.

"Dark phoenix screeeeeeeech" I shouted.

I become launched in the air and then I drop down with a devastating kick.

"Dark Phoenix talon"

I deliver a powerful kick to one of the silhouette's destroying it while the second one tries to attack from behind. But I grabbed onto it's arm and swung it around before tossing it into the air. I then finish it off with another dark phoenix knuckle.

"Alright alright alright Alriggggght, come on mom bring in more" I said all fired up.

"As you wish my boy".

This time not one not two but eight silhouette's appeared before me they had me surrounded in a circle but I wasn't scared at all. The silhouette's then ran straight for me at the same time but I was expecting this I then spread my arms out preparing to attack.

"Dark Phoenix whirlwind" I shouted a powerful gust of darkness shot up sending about five silhouette's flying in the air. The remaining three came charging at me I blocked one's attack and threw it towards the second one knocking them both down. The third one then hits me with a punch but I counter it with a reversal uppercut destroying it.

Then the five I sent flying landed back on the ground and ran toward me. I charged toward them fist coated in darkness and threw a barrage of punches from right to left while evading their attacks and I managed to destroy them. After I defeated the silhouette's I was then knocked over.

I looked to my right and left I realized it was none-other than Yubel.

"Mom what was that for you didn't say i'd have to fight you" I complained.

"True but it's important for you to be aware of your surroundings you never know when another enemy could strike" she explained.

"Okay you'r right but still".

"Anyway that's enough for today you did pretty there's still some room for improvement's though, but you'll be a decent fighter in no time".

"Really"? I asked

"Gurantee" Yubel smiled at me.

I was so happy I ran up to Yubel and gave her a tight hug and she gently nuzzled me with her beak. After we were done Yubel then took us back to our cave where we had dinner and we played around a little. I was also doing a little painting with a painting kit Yubel got for me while back, I don't where she got it though but I didn't ask.

Yubel walked over to see what I was doing

"Zodie what is that your drawing"? Yubel asked

After I was finished I showed Yubel my painting it was a picture of her and me flying together but it was me with my own wings. She was very impressed.

"Zodie that's quite impressive and you got the color to my eyes the right shade" she said amazed.

"Thanks mom I drew this because I really really want to fly someday. Hey do you think that it's possible for me to do that"? I asked

"Hmmm maybe with a little training yes but it's a little to early to tell but when the time is right you'll learn, but in the mean time come on it's time for bed.

Yubel made her way up to her nest and I followed suit and I got comfy in her feathers. Before going to sleep I thought to myself "One day i'm going to fly" before finally going to sleep.

* * *

 **Yubels point of view**

He's learning much faster than I thought that is good hopefully I wil be able to teach him to fly before my time is up because nobody else can teach him.

* * *

 **Another one bites the dust that's it for chapter 7 chapter 8 will soon be out. Again please me your review's they're a big help. Now your all proably wondering what is wrong with Yubel you'll have to wait and find out in later chapters til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: The last trial

**What's up my followers I have returned yet again with part eight of The phoenix of Darkness. Once again if you guys have any ideas or opinions feel free to comment right at the bottom below, and I realize my** **chapters are short i'm going to try and make them longer that's why I need your feedback. Let's dive in**

* * *

Chapter 8: The last trial part 1

For the next few month's Yubel and me have been continuing our training, I had improved so much my fighting skills were getting better, and now that I can use magic it's increased my physical strength. Today Yubel brought me to a forest to burn off energy.

"Mom can I please go exploring please"? I asked Yubel

"Alright then your big enough go ahead but don't go to far you hear me" she told me.

"Alright" I screamed, I took off running.

"That boy so much energy" Yubel said

Suddenly Yubel felt another sharp sensation of pain making her stumble some. The pain went on for another few seconds before it went away. Yubel huffed and puffed a little but started to catch her breathe.

"I'm getting weaker by the day I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer"

* * *

 **Back with Zodie**

I leaped from a ledge diving head first toward a branch on a nearby tree.

"Awwww yeaaah" I shouted as I swung myself back toward ground level doing a front flip. I landed back onto my feet and ran along the forest plain. I climbed up another tree and maneuvered through it swinging from branch to branch. I came to a stop on a branch to get a view of the amazing scenery.

"This view is great but i'll bet I can get a better one if I climb all the way to the top" I said.

I climbed up the large tree eager to get to the top along the I reached for a nearby apple because I was little hungry after all. After seconds of climbing I made to the tip top, I could see almost everything up there it was truly amazing. As I was looking at the view I then start to feel a set of eyes on me I shot around to get a look but was suddenly knocked out of the trees. As I was falling I hit just about all of the branches on the way down I finally grabbed onto one of them and swung myself to another, I kept doing this until my fall was broken by a bush.

"Oww what the heck just happened"? I questioned myself but my question was soon answered when something large with a primate feature cam crashing down onto it's feet. This thing had large hands and and it had green and purple fur, I was looking at forest vulcan Yubel told me about them some of them lived up in snowy mountains but the one im looking at stays in the forest.

"Well well well what do I have here" The vulcan said, "A little runt snooping into my territory, that's not really polite runt"

I finally spoke up "really your going to talk to me about what's polite after you knocked from the tree trying to kill me".

"Hey your the one on my turf and I don't let anybody come up on my turf I don't care who they are" The vulcan said. "Now your gonna have to apologize for intruding"

I soon got a tick mark on my head, "screw you if anybody should apologize it's you after trying to kill me you jerk".

"AHHH what wrong is the baby gonna cry because he gotta boo boo" the vulcan mocked

That was the last straw I cracked my knuckles and dashed right toward the "alright that's it let's go put em up you stupid monkey" I yelled out.

As i ran toward the vulcan with my fist shrouded with darkness ready to throw a punch, but as I tried to the vulcan just knocked me way with a swing of it's fist making me crash into a tree. I got up and quickly dusted myself off I brushed off the pain and ran back to the vulcan this time alot faster.

"Dark Phoenix knuckle" I said as I unleashed a barrage of punches hoping to hit the vulcan but instead it was blocking all of my punches with it's one hand.

"Hahahahahaha is that all you got runt" The vulcan mocked he then slammed his fist on to me and kicked me away making my body hit a rock and landing on my face.

"What's wrong can the baby go on or are you worn out" he mocked, after not responding the vulcan just turns around and walks away, as he wasn't paying attention I drew my dagger from my side and gathered up the remaining stamina I had. With what power I had left I used my dark phoenix mad dash to launch myself from the rock right towards the vulcan.

"Hey ugly keep your eye on this one" I said. Right as the vulcan toward around I swung my dagger right at his face making hi howl in pain and cover his eye with his large hand.

"AHHH my eye my god damn eye" he shouted out in pain. While he was stunned I quickly came back up to him and hit him with right hook to the jaw and then a kick to his jewels. Finally I leaped and grabbed onto a large branch broke it off and hit over his head with it.

"How's that for a runt huh, yippee ki yay Monkey man" I shouted out in a mocking tone.

The vulcan then looks onto my direction with now a scar on his right eye and and a large knot on his head and look of anger on his face that me scared a little.

"That's it you little bastard your going to pay with your life" he said with rage.

I turned to run but the vulcan got a hold of me with both his hands and started to tighten his grip on me planning to squish me with his hands.

"I'm gonna make you pop like a blueberry" the vulcan said with rage and sadistic smile on his face.

I began to feel my body begin to crush and I felt like I was going to black out was this going to be my end was this where I would die, my thoughts are then interrupted from a large screech sound and the vulcans grip is loosened. I look to see what is happening and I see Yubel pinning down the vulcan with his talons and screeching at him.

"If you ever harm my son again then getting a scar on your eye will be the least of your worries" Yubel said in a threatened tone.

The vulcan nodded his head frantically scared yubel then let him go and he ran off until we couldn't see him. Yubek then came back over towards me checked to see if was hurt.

"Zodie are you alright"? Yubel asked

"Yeah a little" I said.

"Your bleeding little" yubel then spread her wings and used her magic to heal my wounds, after a few seconds I started feeling better.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble mom" I said

Yubel then used her wings to pat my head gently.

"No honey you don't need to apologize for anything I probably should've told you about being in vulcan territory, but on the plus side i'm proud of you for standing up for yourself, now what do you say we head home for now so you can rest. I agreed climbed onto yubels back and we flew back home.

* * *

 **Few weeks later**

Yubel told me to meet her outside of the open valley for some reason she told me that this would be another training session but she wasn't clear on what we were doing.

"I wonder what i'll be doing"

Suddenly I was hit by a large gust of dark feathers and swept off a ledge, thankfully the attack placed me lightly on the ground. I got back up and took up a fighting stance I looked and I was surprised of who my attacker was it was none-other than my mom Yubel. I understood now Yubel wanted to test my combat prowess as part of the final steps of my training. Yubel then charged toward gettting ready to attack me with her beak. Instead of backing down I covered my hands with darkness and threw a punch at Yubel.

"Dark phoenix knuckle"

My fist impacted with her beak and launched myself safely back onto ground level Yubel then proceeded to rapidly peck at me but each peck was meant with the impact of my fist covered dark magic. Finally we both pushed ourselves back I started to catch my breathe a little after that.

" UH OH your not getting tired already are you Zodie"? "Me never" I replied "Good" Yubel said

She then spread her wings out and made the entire area we were standing in dark,

"Dark room of the dark phoenix"

I remember this spell it was a way for people who use dark magic to increase their power when it was morning, that means my power would increase as well but since im up against Yubel I know she'll be stronger. All of a sudden without warning Yubel hits me with her feather wind attack knocking me back a couple yards. I got back to my feet catching my breath and rubbing my head because the impact was painful, I then hear Yubl getting ready for another attack I saw a large rock and took cover behind it. I felt the ground shake as I could feel Yubel coming in my direction, I didn;t have a lot of time she would soon find me; suddenly an Idea popped into my head.

Yubel was approaching the rock I was hiding behind when she finally reached it she took a swing with her wing which was cloaked in dark magic and sliced it in half. To her surprise I was nowhere to be seen Yubel frantically looks around searching for me.

"On your left" I shouted out my body had emerged from the darkness of the ground shooting me up and hitting Yubel in the face with kick covered with my darkness. "How was that mom bet you didn't see that coming huh"?

"Clever boy but let's bring some friends to the party" Yubel then creates a wave of darkness and noneother than her silhouette soilders about nine of them appeared and took up fighting stances and so did I.

They ran charging toward me coming at me ready to attack with a barrage of punches and kicks but I got around that.

"Dark Phoenix feather storm" I sent a massive tornado of black feathers spiraling toward the silhouette soldiers wiping them out in one fell swoop. "Hah that all you got" I said.

"Oh no my boy that's just the tip of the ice berg" Yubel said as she now began to conjure up more power I was expecting her to send out more silhouette soldiers but I was half wrong, it was only one silhouette soldier but this one was different this soldier was about the size of a Vulcan and I could feel a lot of power coming from it.

Next thing I know it solidified a sword made out of darkness and swung it down toward me I quickly drew my dagger covered with dark magic of my own and blocked it. The blow made the ground beneath my feet crack this guy was strong. Next the silhouette began unleashing blow's from left to right all I could was block them and barley dodge it's attacks till it knocked my dagger out of my hand and kicked me into a tree.

"Ohhh that's gonna hurt me in my sleep" I said, I got back up and faced the silhouette general "Alright then time for a change of plans" I said

I then begin to concentrate and conjure up my magic power "Dark Phoenix reinforce cloak" I said. My body was then covered in dark energy I could feel my power skyrocket some it all thanks to the dark room spell. I used my magic to create a dark tendril and grab hold of my dagger and took a fighting stance. The silhouette general took a stance of it's own and we both went charging for each other. Our weapons clashed but this time with a more powerful force behind them, the silhouette general was going fast but I was able to keep up with it. But after a couple of seconds I was starting to slow down and my reinforce cloak spell was fading.

"I gotta think of something quick" I thought. As I was thinking my dagger got knocked out of my hands and the general knocked me off my feet. I hit the ground with a large thud I looked up to see the silhouette general standing over me raising it's sword me ready to attack. After seconds it finally brought down it's sword on me but I grabbed a hold to it ceasing it's attack.

Suddenly after grabbing it something strange happened the silhouette general body soon became a dark orb and then the orb just went inside of my body. After this I could feel my magic power increase and my minor injuries were healed.

"Wow how did I do that" I asked.

"Hahahahahahahaha my boy you learned to absorb dark magic" Yubel informed me.

"Absorb"?

"Indeed I forgot to tell you this but with slayer magic the user can absorb their element to increase their power, though you can't abosorb your own power it must come from an outside force though" Yubel informed me.

"That's awsome" I said.

" that was most impressive Zodie you learned that trick awfully quick and you used it to beat your opponent. "But now it's time that we wrap this little fight up don't you think"

Yubel then flies up into the air and I can see her building up darkness in her beak concentrating alot of magic power into it. I knew what she was about to do it was sacred technique she showed me something I was to young to learn. I knew I had to somehow counter this I took a deep breath gathering all the magic power I had from the darkness around me I did this til I reached my limit and a black magic circle formed under me. Yubel saw this and she fired her attack towards me.

"BLACK HOLE ECLIPSE" yubel shouted

I finally unleashed my charged up attack

"DARK PHOENIX SCREEEEEECH"

Both maighty attacks collided with one another making spirals of darkness fly around The amount of power yubel had was making my knees shake a little and I felt myself being pushed back, I could really feel the power yubel had because my hands were shaking but I ignored it and I stood my ground I wasn't giving up. After a few more seconds the power from the collison just exploded and knocked me back a few inches, It took me a couple seconds to stand up my legs were still shaking after that. Yubel finally landed on the ground gazing at me for a second unitl she finally spoke.

"Alright Zodie that will be enough" She said "You did better than I expected, using my spell to your advantage, very clever".

I finally sat down letting out a huge sigh. "Thanks mommy, dang you weren't playing around you came at me like you were trying to kill me" I said a little frightened "Scary".

"Apologies dear but like I have told you countless times you can"t expect all battles to be easy" .

Minutes later

"Alright Zodie that battle was only part one to the end of your training", "now here is the second part are you ready"? Yubel asked

"Yes I am let's do this" I said full of anticipation.

"Very well" Yubel said

I then noticed that Yubels feather plucked off and then began to glow in a dark color. Next thing I know it flew far across the forest in different places.

"Zodie for your second and final test you must find the feather and bring it back to me before night fall".

"How do that"? I asked

"You have the power to sense dark magic and that is what exactly is inside of my feather, use what you know to find them I know you can do it".

"Okay count on me" I said, I then began to do a dash into the woods.

This was crazy she wanted me to find three feathers that have gone I don't know where and I have to do this before night fall this really won't be easy I thought. I sucked it up and headed toward finding the first feather nobody said this would be easy after all.

* * *

 **Yubel pov**

 **After watching Zodie run off Yubel felt a little weak after using up her power, her vision was cloudy and faltered a little**

 **"Damn must've used a lot of power today, nothing a little healing wont do"**

 **After about a couple of minutes her strength came back to her and she was fine**

 **"Much better I still have enough strength I must wait for Zodie"**

* * *

 **Boom all finished this one took me a while but it's finished, next chapter will be sad but not to worry things will brighten up for out hero til next time peace.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Trial part 2

**All right folks here is chapter 9 first I wanna give a shout out to toucansoup for the review he left and also a shout out to simplestories24 thanks for your help and inspiration. Now let's dive in.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Last Trial part 2

After I took off from Yubel I delved into the wilderness to complete the last part of my training, I was tracking down the feather my magic senses were leading me to a different area I soon found myself in a bamboo forest. I walked around for about a few minutes until I spotted the feather it was just lying on a rock just waiting for me to grab it.

"There it is maybe this won't be as hard as I thought". I said as I was reaching for it.

Suddenly right as I was about to touch it the feather swiftly moved away from me I go to grab it a second time and again it moved, I decided to step away from it for a while and wait for a few seconds. I turned around for a little bit then with great speed I leapt for the feather hoping to grab it in my hands, but instead of my hands meeting with the feather my head was meant with a rock.

"Owwww my head stupid feather" I said angry.

After that I begin to chase the feather around the forest I ran into more rocks tripped over stones, and if that wasn't bad somehow the feather hit a nearby beehive causing a swarm of bee's to chase after me I was only able to loose them because I fell off a cliff into a body of water. At this point I was already annoyed this stupid feather was making a fool out of me"

* * *

 **Back at the cave with Yubel**

Yubel sits quietly, she is waiting for Zodie to return from his final training session though she admits that it would not be easy. But after the progress he had made since his training began she had full belief he could do it before night fall.

While waiting she was finishing up on perfecting a little something do Zodie

"Goodness gracious Zodie must be getting frustrated out there I wish that I could help him a little but if I did that then he'll never learn to do difficult things on his own" Yubel thought

"Then again I have my own responsibility right now"

.

Yubel then starts to feel another sharp pain inside of her body but she uses her magic to relieve it. "I must have faith and patience in my son, I have to stay strong and be there for him".

* * *

 **Back With zodie**

After numerous attempts was a little dirty and had a couple of scrapes and dirt all over my body, by now the feather was beginning to move around me as if it were mocking try to say haha you can't catch me. I need an idea I had to figure out how could I catch the stupid feather but how?

An idea popped off in my head I remember something Yubel told me a while ago

* * *

 **Month ago**

Zodie was chasing a rabbit around but couldn't catch it because it was too quick, right as Zodie jumped for it bunny dig down into its hole and Zodie ended up hitting his head pretty hard.

"Owww my head rrrggghhhh, stupid rabbit" Zodie said in anger.

"Goodness what's the problem child" Yubel said as she came walking towards me.

"I can't catch the stupid bunny It's to fast" I said annoyed.

"Zodie the easiest way to catch something is to have something that your target wants once they're in your hands you got them". Yubel said

"It's all about patience my boy"

* * *

 **Present**

After reminiscing what Yubel told me I knew what I had to do, I jumped up into a tree right where I got a view of the feather I sat down and I waited quietly with both eyes closed.

"It's all about patience" I mentally told myself

I then sat down with my eyes shut I sat there quietly and I waited calmly I felt magic building up inside of my body the dark power coursing through me and it felt amazing. The feather began reacting to my power and when it did it was heading right toward me and I could feel it to. Right as it came speeding toward me I held out my arm and caught it between my fingers. I opened up my eyes and I could see the feather in my hands.

"I did it.. Alright" I cheered with my fist raised high in the air

"Alright I did it now to get back home" I said but then realized that I was lost I had wandered off so far I forgot my way home.

"Oh man now i'm lost I can't remember how I got here and I don't know how to get back" I said with panic apparently my cries did not go unheard I heard some rustling from some bushes followed by massive foot steps, I turned around and what I saw was a forest vulcan the same vulcan I had encountered a couple days ago.

"Well well well what do we have here the little runt who caused me problems from lst time" the vulcan said with a smirk on his face I backed away and took up a fighting stance readying for a fight.

"Ohhh seems like mommy isn't here to save you this time which will make this easy pi kings the vulcan said as he cracked his knuckles.

"But why what do you want from me man"? I asked

"You trespassed on my property and that stupid bird kicked my ass now I want payback" He said angrily this time.

This time I got angry I used my magic to enhance my speed cloaked my fist in dark aura then struck the vulcan across his face making him step back.

"Don't talk about my mom like that you big stupid ape" with my fist still clinched

The vulcan then came back hitting me with his fist sending me flying toward a tree, I got back up to my feet nearly dodging an oncoming log he threw at me He was about to toss it at me again but this time I caught it and threw back at him hitting the vulcan right in his stomach.

"Ohhhhhhh sorry did I hurt your tum tum" I taunted, this lead to the vulcan getting pissed let out a savage roar and then began to charge toward me

"Oh crap" I shouted I started running at top speed away from the Vulcan maneuvering around rocks and trees trying my best to lose him but it was no good.

"Get back here you little runt imma run your damn face on the ground and beat the brakes off you"

I ignored his last comment and kept running I made a hard left hoping to lose him but it didn't work, as I ran I saw that I was coming towards a cliff I tried to stop myself but I was running to fast.

"No no nooooooo" I said as I fell from the cliff.

The Vulcan fell as fell and he was screaming to as I descended towards my death I covered my eyes so I wouldn't see it coming, thoughts of flying were going through my mind and I began to feel magic power in my back when suddenly magic wings made from darkness so sprouted out from me and I felt myself floating.

"Huh" I said I soon opened my eyes and saw I was airborne I felt a flapping noise coming from behind me.

"Wow I have wings I said"

I continued to flap them more and more I felt myself falter a little but regained my composure.

" ha ha I'm flying I'm flying" I said happily

I then started to take this for a test flight I flew up a bit higher and then I took off at max speed.

"Wooooooooooo"I shouted filled with joy performing all sort of aerodynamic tricks. I then flew down towards a lake and placed my hand in it bringing up some water and flew up higher into the air.

"This is badass, wooooo"

I flew through a cave swiftly in a power spin, I then flew up higher and higher until I reached the highest point where I could see the sun setting.

"Wow I did it I gotta show mom this" I then started to fly back home.

Back with Yubel

Yubel is in the cave patiently waiting for Zodie to return. She was working on an item that was of the utmost importance.

" There it's finished"

The item was small it was round made from stone and had a picture of a black Phoenix on it.

"Mom mom mom" a voice had said

Yubel quickly hid the item and turned to see zodiac back

"Zodie your back I knew you could do it" Yubel said

"Mom you won't believe this but I flew I can fly now watch" I then sprouted out my wings and began to fly around a bit

"That's wonderful zodie i'm most pleased" yubel said.

"Hey watch me do loop trick" I began to fly up but then my wings unsprouted and I fell flat on my face.

"Zodie are you alright"? Asked yubel

"Yeah but what happend"?

"Hmm, it seems that you used up your magic power flying back here which must've took a lot out of you," she explained.

"Oh I see" I said.

Few minutes later zodie explained to yubel how is training went

" after I got the feather I was chased by that same mean Vulcan he lead me off a cliff and then that's when I started flying it was incredible" I said filled with excitement

"I'm happy to hear that zodie im so proud of you not only did you retrieve the feather but you also fended off against a monster and found your own way home I couldn't be more proud of you my son, I'm happy to say that you have completed your training".

I looked at her with a smile and a tear in my eye I then ran into her and grabbed her beak and hugged it as hard as I could.

"Thanks mom I love you" I said.

"And I love you to my son". Yubel said with joy

"And that reminds me I have something for you, here" Yubel was holding a necklace with a stone attached to it it had a Phoenix on it.

" wow cool did you make this for me" I asked

" indeed it's my gift for you" yubel answered "

"I call it the Phoenix stone never take it off and always keep it with you for it will bring you good luck" Yubel said,

"I promise not to lose since you gave it to me" I said

"Good now then how about dinner I'm sure your starving I got your favorite" Yubel said

We then went over to eat roasted fish.

* * *

 **Night time**

After we ate yubel and me were getting ready for bed I begin to cuddle myself into her soft warm feathers the best feeling in the world.

"Say mom will we be together forever right I asked.

Yubel then looked at me and spoke

"Zodie close your eyes for me and what do you feel"? She asked

I did what she asked.

Uh black nothings" I said

"Try using your magic"

I did it this time and for a few seconds and dug deep into my soul I then began to feel a warm sensation power coursing through me.

"Mom I feel safe and completely comfortable" I told her I'm snuggling into your feathers.

"Good whenever you feel scared and alone, just remember that feeling for when you do you'll know that I'm with you even if I'm not physically there"

"Okay moml" I said I then closed my eyes and went to bed

"Sweet dreams my son" Yubel told me.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Yubel suddenly woke up and checked to see if I were asleep

"Good he's fast asleep alright then time to take action" Yubel said.

Yubel began to flap her wings and flew out of the cave she made sure to put a dark cloak over to keep me safe. Yubel flew a great distance over forest and towns until she stopped when she came across a building with a cat theme. The place was a guild hall where wizards do work.

"Good this place looks nice" Yubel said

She flew zodie down into a hidden area and lightly placed him on the ground

"Zodie my boy I'm sorry to do this to you and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I couldn't bare you feeling sad again" she said to my sleeping body she brushed. Y hair with her wing.

Yubel then felt herself fading into dust " my time has come to keep living on and I hope you continue to make friends you find people that care for you, life is filled with darkness and danger but you won't have to face it alone, be strong and "embrace the darkness".

Yubel said as her final words as a tear fell from her eyes falling onto me, and then she just faded away.

Not long after a man wearing tribal uniform came walking until he spotted zodie sleeping. He rushes toward him and picks him up to bring him into a building.

* * *

 **Next morning**

I woke up but something felt different I wasn't on Yubel's feathers and I wasn't inside a cave it was building I hadn't seen one for months. I was kind of freaked out I didn't know where I was suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. Outcame a small slim elderly man with a long white beard, and moustache. He was wearing a native outfit with feathers on his head holding a cane.

"Oh good you're up I hope you slept well" he said with a smile.

I looked at him surprised for a couple of seconds and the spoke

"Where am I"?

* * *

 **Okay and done sorry for the wait people but now the next part of Zodies life is starting soon he will meet Wendy and develop a friendship and so much more *wink wink nudge nudge*. Stay tuned for more.**


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Cait Shelter

**What's up guys here is chapter 10 if you don't know I already updated chapter nine so if you haven't read it yet stop reading this and go read it but if you have enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Welcome to Cait shelter**

"Where am I" I spoke.

The old man then spoke up "why your in the cait shelter guild young one".

"Guild...what's a guild"? I asked

"It's a place where wizards come together and take on jobs and quest for money, it's basically like work in way". He explained

He then began to walk closer and spoke "my name is Roubal and I am the master of this guild, I will explain everything if you come with me".

As he came closer and closer I freaked out did a somersault out of the bed and leaped through the window and took off running.

"No wait hold on" Roubal yelled but I didn't listen

I ran as fast as I could, confused and scared I didn't know where I was why I was there and how. One thing for certain I needed to find Yubel.

"MOM" I shouted " Yubel where are you" but no answer I Thought where could she be my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the voices of some people. I turned to look and saw a couple of strangers wearing native clothing and they were walking towards me.

"Hey kid just take it easy we don't want to hurt alright" a man with no shirt wearing tribal pants who was bald and had a wolf tattoo on his arm said as he approached me.

I was to scared to listen to him so instead I raised my leg and kicked him right in between his legs and then he let out a scream in pain. I then did a front flip over his body and brushed passed the others.

"Stay away from me I shouted" and kept on running.

I then decided to activate my wings and take flight into the air after I was airborne for about 12 seconds my wings suddenly stopped and then I could feel myself plummeting back towards the ground. Right before I hit the ground I felt somebody catch me in their arms and then sat me down I looked up and saw that it was the same man from before.

I quickly got out of his grasp and backed up a few feet away from him and took out my dagger ready to defend myself.

"Stay back I'm warning you" I shouted.

I was then surrounded by other people I was gonna have to fight my out of this one I thought.

"Alright that's enough everybody back away and give the child some space" a voice said.

I looked and I saw that it was the same old man from before Roubal. Along with him was a young woman in her mid twenties she wore a green long native tribal dress had blue eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail. Show wore brown sandals and wore a ring around her ankles.

She stepped forward and spoke "sweety don't be afraid we want to help".

Something about her voice eased my worries and made me feel safe it was charming and was filled with such warmth, kind of like the feeling when I snuggled up into Yubel's feathers. For a minute I was tranced but then I snapped out of it and the. Tried to brush past her but she quickly grabbed me and I struggled to get loose. She was strong. I kicked and I screamed but nothing worked.

"Sweety calm down calm down we won't hurt you" she. Spoke softly trying to calm me down.

An Hour later

I was back in the same room I woke up in none of this made any sense why was I here and how and where was Yubel. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and in walked three people Roubal and the man and woman I met before. I jumped out of bed and tried to make another run for it but the guy got to me first and grabbed my arm.

"No no no take it easy little fella okay".

I started to feel tears in my eyes

"I wanna go home" I said

Roubal then spoke up "I know child I don't blame you for being suspicious at all but trust me when I say you are safe here and we just want to help you".

After a minute I could feel that he was telling the truth and so the. I calmed down a bit and the man let me go.

"Now then let's try this again" he spoke "as I said before my name is Roubal the master of this guild".

And these two here are some of the guild mates the men stepped up and said

"What's buzzin lil cuzzin my name Keanu" he introduce himself.

The lady then stepped up and introduced herself " hello I'm Lupita it's nice to meet you" she gave me warm sweet smile making me blush.

I then spoke up and said " nice to meet you all I'm Zodie, Zodie McKnight

Keanu spoke up and said "hey that's a cool name lil dude, zodie, zodiac, lil zz" is it cool if I. CAll you lil z" he askedl.

"Uh sure" i shrugged. I shoulders.

"Now then my boy after all that I'm sure you hungry here" Lupita. Am over with a tray of food for me

"There you go honey eat right up". She smiled

I felt my stomach rumble Roubal was right I could go for some food

Then grabbed the food with my hands and started chowing down on it not because I was hungry but because I've been in the wilderness for so long I haven't used a fork or any type of silverware for a year now.

Kenau ran in and stopped me and said " wow wow ther man lets maybe use a fork okay" he said as he handed me a fork I looked at it weird it fel to strange to hold one of these again it's been so long.

"Don't worry I'll show Zodie" Lupita spoke you grab it here dip bring it up into your mouth and bite down she said.

I did what she instructed and grasped the concept after I finished eating I drank a cup of water.

"Ahh yummy that was good" thanks Lupita I said.

"Your welcome zodie"she replied

Roubal then stepped in "Now Zodie I have to ask where did you come from"

Then Keanu asked " yeah I remover you saying Yubel who is that?

Okay I'll tell you but it's a long story

* * *

 **Minutes later**

Zodie had explained everything to him the passing of his parents and his brother and the existence of Yubel a Phoenix he meant and raised him he had tears in his eyes after explaining that she abandoned him.

"Oh dear you poor thing Lupita said as she comforted me I. A warm hug I hugged her back harrying my face I. Her stomach Keanu cameo over and patted me on the head.

Roubal then spoke "I see so now you don't have anywhere to go then child"

I nodded yes

"Well then how bout you become a member of cait shelter then you'll make lots of friends and have all sorts of fun".

Keanu stepped in ln "yea it"ll be fun plus after telling us about your magic and stuff I wanna see more your really full of potential. He said ecstatically.

I thought about it for a while, I mean I didn't really have anywhere else to go and these people were nice I then finally made my decision.

"Okay then I'll join" I said with a smile on my face s

"Splendid "Roubal spoke Lupita could you go and get the stamper for this young man" Roubal spoke.

"Of course master" Lupita left the room and came back with stamper that had the cait shelter guild mark on it.

She approached me and then asked "what color would you like and which color"

I looked at each color and then spoke "can I have mine in gold on my right arm" I asked.

Of course she replied she then stamped me and there it was I had my guild mark I did a muscle flex to show it off making everybody in the room laugh

Few hours later

I was standing on a stage alongside master Roubal in front of the rest of the cait shelter guild mates.

"Listen up everyone today we receive a new member this is Zodie McKnight and we will be staying here from now on make him feel welcomed here he said"

Soon everybody cheered everybody was so warm and welcoming it felt nice it made me feel better than I did when I thought about Yubel. I was introduced to new faces I haven't been around people since I met Yubel so it was a little awkward but I'd get used to it.

After the introductions were over master Roubal walked up to me "say zodie that reminds me there is also another member here that's around your age you should come say hello to her" he spoke.

"Wendy could you come here please" he said

Then I saw a girl walking toward us she was the same age as me she had short blue hair and was wearing a short sleeve shirt and blue shorts and had large brown eyes.

"Roubal then spoke up Wendy this is our new member Zodie McKnight Zodie this is Wendy Marvell".

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" she spoke in a soft cut e voice one that made me blush a bit.

"He….we...hello" I said

"You to get along nicely now" Roubal said.

This was a little overwhelming for me I never talked to a girl before other than my mom or Yubel but this was different, but I knew that I could get through this though, hopefully.

* * *

 **Night time**

Roubal showed me to my bed where I'd be sleeping it was a long day and I couldn't wait for tomorrow what will the world bring.

"Get some rest kiddo all great wizards need they're sleep to be strong"

"Okay master goodnight" I told him he nodded and then left.

I got under my covers and it felt good not like yubel's feather but still it was good. I still was curious where was Yubel and why did she leave I had to find out but for now it was time to sleep I'm sure Yubel would want me to rest up anyway. This was my life now and like Yubel told me that she would always be with me always.

* * *

 **And done yes yes yes zodie is now in cait shelter and has met Wendy his second steep in life is beggining if you guys have anu ideas plz leave your reviews**


	11. Chapter 11 A Friend for the future

What do fanfiction I'm back and here's chapter 11 enjoy don't forget to leave a review it makes the story better so let's dive in

Chapter 11: adventure with Wendy

Zodie woke up and let out a big yawn he looked around his surroundings and remembered he wasn't in his old cave he was i a guild now. Zodie looked to the side of him and saw some clothes laid out for him as well as a tray of food. The cloths were a red sleeveless shirt and white pants with brown sandals.

"Wow new cloths I bet Mrs. Lupita brought these out for me I gotta thank her" Zodie said to himself.

Zodie first began to scarf down his breakfast and and got dressed, once he was finished he headed out of the door ready to start a new day.

Outside

Zodie was running through the guild coming across its members waving at them and greeting them. As he ran through he came upon Lupita and Keanu chatting he ran towards them to strike up a conversation.

"Lupita Keanu" Zodie yelled.

"Oh zodie good morning" Lupita greeted me.

"What a doo caribou" Keanu said "lookin cool I. Those duds Lupita put you in"

"Thanks and thank you Lupita I really like it," I said to them.

"Your quite welcome sweetie" Lupita said with a war, smile

"I'm gonna go out to the woods and explore is that cool" I asked them

"Hmmm well okay then just make sure your back before dark we don't want you to get lost" Keanu told me.

"Alright thanks see ya later" I said as I ran off into the direction of the woods.

"Oh man that kid is full of energy" Lupita said

Just then Wendy had came over to talk to them

"Hey Lupita Keanu where is Zodie going"? She asked

Keanu answered " he's exploring the forest, why don't you go with him so he won't be lonely" Keanu chimed in.

"Okay then" Wendy said and then she began to run after Zodie.

"Oh kids so young" Lupita said.

In the forest

I dashed through the woods with great speed hopping over rocks and other objects in my way, I Then Hopped up into a tree and began to leap from it onto another. After that I leapt off the tree and landed onto a rock sticking the perfect landing.

"Aww man this breeze out here feels amazing" I said standing proud.

Just then I heard footsteps noise coming from behind me Semsi g that it might be danger I ducked behind the rock and hid. I stuck my head out from behind the rock and saw a familiar face it was that girl named Wendy, had she been following me out here? I thought I was about to come from behind the rock then an idea poped into my head.

I grew a devious grin on my face whilst I was texting my fingers

"Ohhh I know I'm gonna scare her" I said

as Wendy was looking around for zodie she had her back turned

"Oh man zodie is fast where did he go" Wendy thought

Just then Her thoughts were interrupted when Zodie leaped up on top of the rock behind Wendy and making a loud roar noise.

"ROAAAAAAr" zodie yelled.

"Awwwwwwwwww" Wendy screamed out loud and let out powerful wind gust fly from her hands which sent Zodie flying deeper into the forest.

"Oh no Wendy thought I hope he's not hurt Wendy said as she ran after Zodie.

Now with Zodie he was laying on a large bush with leaves in his head he got up and brushed them off his head and patting himself down.

"Okay well maybe scarring Wendy wasn't a good ideas, I had no idea she could use magic"

"Zoooooddiieeee" I heard my name being called and tuned to see Wendy running toward me.

"Oh hey there Wendy what's up" I asked

Wendy looked at me with worry in her eyes "are you alright"?

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, don't worry, I've been hurt worse besides it was my fault for scaring you so we're even". I replied

"By the way, what was that magic it was real…." I suddenly stopped and realized that we were far out into the woods.

"Um wow Wendy I think we're deeper into the woods than I thought "

Few seconds Wendy begins to freak out and starts to run around screaming for help I grabbed her by her arm and try my best to calm her down.

"Wendy listen to me first off let's calm down and not shout out to da heroes animals about to little defenseless kids that can't protect themselves.''

Wendy started to catch her breath after a few seconds and then began to feel better.

"Well what do we do we don't know where we are and we didn't tell the guild where we are" Wendy exclaimed

"Alright then first thing first we just gotta retrace our steps okay, and if that doesn't work we just gotta find a safe place to stay and I'm sure that the guild will send somebody to search for us" zodie said.

"And besides things can't get any worse than they are now right" suddenly a strike of lightning struck and soon it began to rain.

"Okay I spoke to soon" zodie said.

The children soon started running through the rain hoping to get out of it suddenly Wendy spotted a cave up ahead.

"Hey I see a cave up there we can dry off in there". SSaid Wendy

"Sounds good" zodie said.

They ran inside of the cave and began to dry off

"Alright Good now we're safe from the rain at least" zodie said

"Yeah good thing" said Wendy

After a few minutes of silence a growling noise was heard from Wendy's stomach

"Oh guess I forgot to eat" Wendy chuckled

Zodie then took out an apple from his pocket and handed it Wendy

"Here you go eat this I picked it when I was leaping through the trees"

"Thank you" Wendy said then took a bite of it.

"Hey Wendy since we're out here alone I was thinking why don't we get to know each other" zodie said.

"Sounds good Wendy says"

"Cool well first what were you doing out here following me"?

"Wendy started to fight and blush a little umm….. well you see before you came along I was the youngest member here and I was kind of lonely, not having somebody my age to talk to" answered Wendy.

"Oh I see I get it I'd be bored if all I had to talk to were a bunch of old farts" zodie said

"Mhmhmhmhmhmh" Zodie not all of them are old

"Your right your right next question what sort of magic was that earlier when I scared you a powerful wind force came from you"?

"Oh it's air magic that I learned from my mom" wendy unanswered.

"Oh really your mom is she in the guild"? Zodie asked

"No she actually disappeared somewhere and left me that's how I ended up here at the cait shelter guild"

Zodie noticed Wendy had a sad look on her face, he knew all too well what it was likely left behind.

"You know Wendy I know what your feeling I'm the same way my mom disappeared and I wound up here as well.''

Wendy then peeled up

"Really"? She asked

"Yeah we actually have a lot in common with the two of us"

"Wow what's your mom's name?

"We'll actually I had two mom's my first mom was a human named Zendaya and my second mom's name is Yubel she's a Phoenix"

I had expected a shocked reaction but got the opposite

"Wow really cool" Wendy said

"Your not freaked out"?

"No my mom Grandina is actually a dragon"

Now that caught me off guard

"A dragon really wow, Yubel always told stories about dragons but I never thought they were real".

"And that's what I thought about for Phoenixes it's a crazy world we live in huh"?

"And your magic the one you used on me what was it"

"It's called sky dragon slayer magic like the air"

"Really I was taught dark Phoenix slayer darkness"

Then Wendy spoke up

"By the way your other mom Zendaya what happened to her, did you have a family"

I soon got a saddened look on my face and I told her about my family and that I had lost my older brother right in front of me. Wendy then unexpectedly hugged me and had tears in her eyes I hugged her back for comfort.

"I'm so sorry" Wendy said with tears in her eyes

"Thank you Wendy " zodie said.

After we broke our hug and dried off our tears Wendy spoke up

"Zodie would it be okay if we be friends" Wendy asked

"Of course you'll be the first friend I've ever had"

Wendy smiles at this and the two embrace each other in a warm hug. The hug is broken by something falling from the hole in the cave and lands on Zodies head.

"Owie what the heck" Zodie says as he rubs his head in pain.

"Zodie are you alright"? Wendy asked Zodie

"Yeah but what the heck was that a rock" I looked up to see what had hit, it was a large white egg with pink markings on it.

"WOW it's an egg," said Wendy "yeah but not like any egg ive ever seen"

Zodie walked toward it and tapped it "yep thats a real egg" Zodie stated

"What type of creature could be inside it"? Wendy asked

"Not sure could possibly be phoenix or a dragon's egg, not really sure" said Zodie

Wendy then perked up

"Hey let's take it back to the guild maybe master roubal will know what it was"

"Yo sure he'll allow us to keep it"? Zodie asked

"I don't see why not" "Well okay then we'll hatch it together" Zodie said.

After that it soon began to get late and the children both decided to sleep in the cave for a while until the rain stopped, hopefully they won't catch a cold.

Hours later

After what seemed like forever waiting the rain finally subsided and the sun shined bright but not like it did from before since now it was around sunset. Wendy and Zodie had just woken up from their slumber only to find that it was a little later. They had hoped.

"Well the good news is that the rain stopped but now we're still lost" Wendy said. Suddenly an all to familiar voice was heard.

"Lil Z Wendy you two out here" the children looked out to see that it was Keanu, he must've realized the kids were lost and came to find them, they couldn't be anymore thankful.

Both Zodie and Wendy ran out the cave with the egg in tow screaming for Keanu. The man sees them running toward him and they embrace him in a hug.

"There you two are we told you not to go to far what happened"?

Zodie spoke up "

it was my fault wendy was following me and I scared her and she sent me flying causing her to run after me and then we got lost"

Zodie explained.

"Yeah but it wasn't all him though I shouldn't have attacked him" Wendy said.

Keanu just rubbed our head and smiled

"Well as long as you two are okay that's all that matters," he said with a reassuring smile. Causing both Wendy and Zodie to smile.

"Oh by the way Zodie what's the deal with that egg you got" Keanu asked

"Were you two in the mood for an omelette" he said smugly

Wendy and Zodie then scooted back and held into the egg defensevly.

"No way man a magic creature is inside we're gonna hatch it". Zodie said

"Please don't eat it" Wendy said on the verge of tears.

"Hahahahahaha, okay okay geez I was just kidding learn to take a joke" Keanu said.

"But anyhow, let's go back to the guild everyone is worried about you guys, and I'm sure you guys are hungry"

Keanu's guess was right the kids were indeed hungry.

"Yeah you're right I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Zodie said making both Wendy and Keanu laugh.

The three then made their way back to cait shelter whilst Zodie and Wendy carried the egg in their arms, waiting to hatch a possible new friend.

And done Zodie and Wendy are now friends besties for resties and now they've discovered an egg I wonder what sort of creature will be inside(*wink wink*). Any way thanks everyone happy late Halloween please leave your reviews for any ideas and what I should fix until then peace.


	12. Chapter 12 Into the town We Go

**What's up Fairy tail fans bigbadj is back with another chapter thanks for following me and favoriting shout out to simplestories24 and dragonstorm you gave me good insight anyways let's us dive into the story**

* * *

Chapter 12 Into town the two friends go

It was day time at cait shelter guild Zodie and Wendy were sitting inside Wendy's room carefully watching over the egg as it sat upright on a pillow. The kids have been at this for half an hour now, sitting there watching and waiting for the egg to hatch or even the slightest shake.

"Uhhhhhh I'm so bored I never knew taking care of an egg would be so boring" Zodie whined.

"Zodie you just gotta be patient" Wendy said

"I know but still I'm just eager to see what sort of creature is in this egg is it a Phoenix a dragon or a new species". Zodie exclaimed

"Oh man Just the thought of discovering a new species we'll be real famous and have tons of money" Zodie started getting excited.

This caused Wendy to get a little worried she grabbed the egg for protection giving zodie a stern look.

"NO ZODIE if that were to happen then a lot of mean and bad people would try and take the creature away from us"

, land you wouldn't want that would you"? Wendy asked

Zodie pondered a little

"Okay yeah you're right I'm sorry Wendy I'm just soooo boooooored of just sitting here".

Zodie said as he fell onto his back

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and in walked Lupita carrying a tray of snacks for the kids with some juice.

"Hey there kiddos hope your hungry" Lupita said

"Are we ever" Wendy said grabbing the juice from the tray

"Are you two still watching over the egg"? Lupita asked

"Yep we slept in this room together and have not left it to use the bathroom" exclaimed Zodie

"Ew zodie" Wendy complained

"Okay okay I haven't been to the bathroom but the point is we're serious about hatching this egg".

Lupita then sets down the trays and places her hands on both Zodie and Wendy

"Alright look how about you kids take a break and get out of this room, a little sunshine will do you kids some good" Lupita said as she ushered us out of the room

"But what about the egg Wendy" asked

"I'll look after it in fact here" Lupita dug into her pocket and pulled out some jewels and handed it to Wendy and me.

"Why don't you kids go into town you can pick up a couple of items for the egg and use the extra remainder of it for a treat" Lupita smiled at us.

"Okay" Both the kids said in unison

They ran out of the room heading towards their destination.

* * *

 **Coming towards town**

Zodie and Wendy are hitching a ride with Keanu in a carriage towards the nearby town, after a couple of minutes they arrive at the entrance of the village. Zodie and Wendy hop off the carriage.

"Okay you two take all the time you need to gather up the supplies I'll be here waiting for you two"

"Okay" the kids said.

"Also take this with you" Keanu handed the kids green crystal shaped orb

"What is it"? Zodie asked

"It's a communication lacrima"

"Zodie looked even more confused"

Keanu then explained

"Lacrimas are substances used for many different purposes, this one is used for communicating with people far away"

"Here let me show you"

Keanu then used his magic power to use the lacrima making the lacrima zodie was holding blinking in a green color. The kids then looked at it and then Keanus face appeared.

"Whats up is it working"? Keanu asked

"Wow" the kids were amazed by this

"That is so cool" Wendy said

"Yeah now that you know you know to use it for emergencies so make sure you guys don't lose it" Keanu told them

"Yes Keanu" The kids said together Zodie placed the lacrima in his pocket and the kids ran off into the town.

* * *

 **Into the town**

Zodie and Wendy ventured off into the city exploring many sights they've never seen before. It's been so long since Zodie has been in a city and as for Wendy she's probably never been inside a town so she was more than excited.

"This is great, I haven't been in a town in like a year I forgot how it felt" Zodie said

"I've never been to a town before so I feel a little nervous" Wendy told her friend nervously

"Hey don't worry, you're not alone in this and also think of this as getting your feet wet" Zodie said reassuring his friend.

Wendy then grew a smile on her face and felt less nervous now that her friend was there helping her out. She looked back up to Zodie with a smile on her face,

"Okay then your right thanks Zodie" Wendy said happily.

"No problem wendy now lets go got a lot of stuff to see and get for the egg"

"Okay let's do it".

And on through the town the kids went it was a good thing lupita gave them a map of the town so it would be easy for them to navigate. For the past few minutes the kids went from shop to shop to buy the supplies they'd need for the egg, since they arrived to cait shelter they learned how to count money and they caught on pretty quick so it wasn't hard for them to count the amount jewel needed.

"Alright I Think that we got what we needed" Zodie said as he and Wendy came out of a nearby store with a basket of products.

"And look we still have enough left over, what do you think we should buy with the rest"? Wendy asked.

"Well I was kind of thinking we could look around town a bit more you know, explore the town"

"Your right okay where should we go first" Wendy replied

"Lets check out this part of the town first" Zodie said.

After that the kids were off for even more sightseeing there was restaurants clothing store's and even a beautiful fountain in the middle of the town, they heard music playing from all corners and demonstrations of magic everywhere. It truly was amazing to see all of these never before seen things.

The kids even came upon a carriage being pulled by a giraffe which was ecstatic for Zodie he had always liked giraffes he read a lot of them in picture books. What really amazed him was their spots they were so cool.

"Wowie wow a GIRAFFE I WANT ONE SOOOOOOOOOOOO BAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Zodies yelled with excitement.

Wendy then started to giggle at Zoide's behavior it was cute she thought.

"Zodie come on lets keep looking around" Wendy said pulling on his arm and they got back to exploring.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

The kids after looking around got a little tired and then sat down together on a nearby bench resting.

"Wow this was fun and we still have money left, what should we spend the remainder of it on Lupita gave us a lot," Wendy said.

Zodie looked around the town for something to spend the remaining money that's when he spotted a stand with with an image of a cone shape and something colorful on top of it. The sign read ice cream Zodie remembered Lupita telling hi and Wendy about ice-cream it was cold and very sweet. Zodie was very curious and really wanted to try it for the first time.

"Say how about we try ice cream" He said pointing over to the stand making Wendy look to what he was pointing at.

"YUM ice cream I've always wanted to try some" Wendy said excitement in her eyes.

"Alright then let's go" Zodie said

As we made our way toward the ice cream stand without being aware the kids were being spotted by three guys in rugged clothes one had a bowl cut the other was bald and they're leader had a red mohawk. The leader then spoke up.

"Look at that boys easy prey" the mohawk haired man said

The bald man then spoke up yeah "yeah look those jewels let's go for it then". the three men then made they're way towards Zodie and Wendy quietly

Zodie and Wendy made their way to the ice cream stand with excitement in their eyes

"Oh man I wonder what sort of flavors there are I won't know which one to pick" Zodie said with excitement.

"Don't stress yourself just choose one flavor and then next time pick something new" Wendy said.

"Okay" Zodie replied

Before the kids could even get close to the stand they were then knocked to the ground. Zodie could feel the sack holding the jewels was gone. The kids looked up and saw three thugs running off with them.

"He he he like taking candy from a baby" the bald thug said

"Thanks for the cash twerps" The mohawk thug said

"Hey stop get back here you thieves" Zodie yelled as he got up he then dug into his pocket and gave Wendy the communication lacrima.

"Wendy call Keanu tell him what's going on" Zodie told her and then ran off.

"Zodie wait" Wendy yelled trying to stop him but was no use he was out of ear shot

Now with the three thugs they ran through the town trying to make it back to their hideout but were stopped by a certain obstacle in their path Zodie.

"Hey boss it's the brat from earlier" The bowl cut man said

"How did he get in front of us" the bald man said

"It doesn't matter take hm down" The mohawk boss said

The two thugs ran at Zoide at top speed but Zodie didn't dare back down

"You stole from us and you mad Wendy cry now your gonna pay"

Zodies then took a breath ready for an attack

"Dark Phoenix Screeeeeech" Zodie yelled hitting the goons and knocking them against a wall

"Wow man did not see that coming" the bowl cut man said

"Now give me back our money or else this is gonna uhh" Zodie said but was interrupted by a punch to the face by the boss.

"Not bad kid but you shouldn't've followed us and now your gonna pay" he said

The mohawk man lunged towards Zodie for another attack but Zodie was quicker and got out of the way in time. He rose to his feet and delivered a dark phoenix kick to the mans face knocking the mohawk man down.

"Take that you big jerk" Zodie said

The Mohawk man got back up to his feet but did not look happy his eye was black and his teeth were gritted like he had murder written all over his face.

"Thats it im done playing nice you damn brat" The mohawk thug said

He then shot out chain form his fingers and wrapped it around Zodies body, he swung the six year old around and slammed him against the ground a couple times. He held him there still entangled in his chain magic. The bowl cut man and the bald man got back up and joined their boss.

"You two get him while he's down now" The mohawk man told them

"Yes boss the goons said in unison"

The two men began to kick at Zodies body and he couldn't move he could feel their boots hitting him all over his body.

"Yeah thats what you get for messing with us you stupid brat"' the bowl cut man said

"Yeah mess with us and you get wrecked" The bald headed man said.

After about a couple of seconds they cesed they're attack and the mohawk raised him up in the air with his chain magic.

"Any last words" The mohawk man said

Suddenly a blur striked the mohawk man and his chain magic spell disappeared, Zodie then began to fall and was caught into the arms of a man holding a sword. He looked up and saw a familiar face it was Keanu

"Zodie are you alright"? Keanu asked as he put the child down

"Yeah im okay im just hurting a little bit" Zodie replied

Keanu then directed me to where Wendy was

"Go over there with Wendy alright i'll take care of this"

Zodie nodded then ran over to join Wendy on the side.

"Robbing children and then committing assault is messed up you punks should be ashamed of yourselves" Keanu scolded the men.

"You really think the three of us gove crap were bandits and we take whatever the hell we want and we don't care who we have to hurt"

"Well here's the thing when somebody hurts a friend of mine then I go out of my way to make sure they get what they deserve, no one gets off scotch free" Keanu told the three men.

"Alright enough talk boys get him" The Mohawk man yelled

Bowl cut and the bald man charged at Keanu but he was ready The bald thug tried to reach for him but Keanu jumped in the air evading him got behind the bald one and kicked him right in the groin.

"AWWWWWW" my tenders the Bald man said in pain then dropped to the ground with his hands on his groin.

The bowl cut man grabbed a pipe nearby and tried to swing it at Keanu but since he had a sword he easily sliced through it and delivered a kick to the mans face knocking him unconscious.

Zodie and Wendy and were watching with amazement

"Wow Keanu is so cool and strong" Wendy said

"Yeah I wish I could fight like that too" Zodie replied

After the two men were down Keanu turned toward the Mohawk man, both stood there staring daggers at each other waiting one which one will make the first move.

"Your pretty good but let's see how you fare against me"

"Chain lash" The mohawk man said as he fired a stream of chains toward Keanu he tried to slice through it but was caught by the chains. Zodie and Wendy were both filled with worry that Keanu was in trouble

"Oh no that guy has Keanu by his sword" Wendy said

"Is he gonna be okay"? Zodie asked

But to their surprise Keanu had the upper hand

"Lighting strike" Keanu said as he launched a stream of electricity in his body onto the sword to the chain and straight to the mohawk man.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" the mohawk man shouted with pain

Keanu then pulled on his sword reeled the mohawk man in his direction and delivered a powerful uppercut to his face send him flying a couple yards landing into a pile of mud.

"That that's how much I fare against you Keanu said smugly"

He then made his sword disappear and went on to check if Wendy and Zodie were alright

"Zodie i'm glad you're alright" that bully got you good" Keanu said

"I'll be fine Keanu thanks" Zodie replied

Keanu then grew a serious look on his face

"Zodi what were you thinking running off after those guys and fighting them if I Wendy hadn't told me and if I hadn't made it over here you probably would've been dead" Keanu said as he scolded Zodie.

The said boy then grew tears in his eyes "those jerks stole our money and hurt Wendy plus I know magic and I thought I could take them" Zodie replied.

"Zodie having magic doesn't mean you go and pick fights" Keanu said but in a softer tone

"I understand you wanted to do the right but it was just money we have plenty of it back at the guild no amount of that is worth your life".

Zodie then held his hand down in sadness but then he felt a hand brush his hair and he looked up to Kenanu smiling down at him.

"But on the plus size im so proud of you acting like a man helping your friend when she's sad and being brave" Keanu told the boy which caused Zodie to smile.

"Yeah thank you Zodie" Wendy said with a smile.

"Now then Wendy here said something about ice cream how about a sweet cold treat as a reward" for you kids Keanu said

"Yeah Yeah yeah" The kids said happily

Keanu then placed Zodie on his shoulders and took Wendy by the hand as they made their way over to the ice cream stand.

* * *

 **Back at Cait shelter**

Lupita was sitting in the same room fast asleep with the egg in her hand watching over the thing tired her out so she believed that she deserved a little rest. Though this slumber was interrupted when Keanu and the children arrived. Lupita saw Keanu's black eye and was tending to it after that Keanu explained what happened causing Lupita to give the kids a bone crushing hug.

"Oh im so glad you two are okay" Lupita said

"Yeah thanks to Keanu I didn't know he was so strong it was awesome"

"My grandfather taught me everything I know about combat if you want little dude I can give you some lessons in the art of combat" Keanu offered.

"Yeah yeah that be great" Zodie said as he began to jump around excitedly causing the other three in the room to laugh.

"Umm how about sometime tomorrow for now you kids just rest up" Lupita said

"Sure"

Wendy then piped up

"Lupita how as the egg has anything happened"? She asked

"Actually yes while you two were gone the egg has been shaking a lot here let me show you" Lupita then grabbed the blanket that the kids bought and placed on the egg and it soon began to shake.

"See that it means it's close to hatching"

Zodie and Wendy were both excited to meet their friend soon

"Oh man I can't wait to meet you" Wendy said looking at the egg.

For the rest of the day the kids tended to the egg paying close attention to it making sure that it was nice and healthy, filled with joy about meeting what was inside.

* * *

 **And done oh baby what's inside the egg can anyone guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading have a nice day and I'll see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Hatching

**What's up followers and anime fans im back now for the moment you have all been waiting for the hatching of Carla. Please if any of you guys have any suggestions for my story feel free to leave your comments in the review box now let's dive in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Hatching**

Zodie and Keanu where in the courtyard of the guild doing some combat training ever since that day in the town Keanu wanted to help out Zodie's combat prowers so that in the future he'll be able to handle himself in a fight.

It had been a couple of weeks since his training started the training was a little brutal but Zoide easily got the hang of it and his skills were improving. Keanu offered Wendy some lessons but she wasn't the fighting type and declined.

Keau came charging at Zodie with a punch but Zodie was able to use his strength against him by catching his fist grabbing his arm and tossing him to the side.

"Not bad lil''Z" Keanu said complimenting the child

"Thanks" Zodie said

"Wow Zodie is learning fast" Wendy said as she sat with Lupita on the side watching them

"Yep he's gonna grow up to be a strong young man and soon all the ladies will be after him, including you Wendy dear" Lupita said in a joking manner

Wendy got flustered and red in the face "Lupita stop it"

Lupita began laughing

Zodie was delivering kicks left to right to Keanu who easily blocked them grabbed the child's leg and tossed him a couple yards.

"WOW" Zodie shouted midair suddenly his dark wings sprouted and began to gain a proper flight pattern and flew toward Keanu.

"Here I come" Zodie shouted as he dived at Keanu right when Zodie was about to attack his wings disappeared and he landed flat onto his face.

"Oh no Zodie" Wendy said worriedly as she and Lupita came running to the boy's side

Zodie got back to his feet spitting up the dirt he may have swallowed

"Zodie are you okay" Wendy said as she ran to his side feeling his face

"Yeah i'm fine Wendy don't worry"

"Alright kiddo that's enough training for today, your getting real better Lil Z" Keanu said

"Your going to be a powerful Wizard someday sweety" Lupita said

"Thanks you guys" Zodie responded

"Come on sweety lets get your face patched up and something to eat" Lupita said

Zodie took Lupita by the hand and went off towards the kitchen for a bite to eat

Hours later

After lunch Zodie and Wendy went to watch over the egg it was shaking a lot lately which meant it was close to hatching.

"Zodie the egg has been shaking lately i hope it hatches soon" Wendy said

"Same i'm interested in what sort of creature it'll be" Zodie said back''

"OHHH I hope it's something that can fly" the kids said together with stars in their eyes

Soon Master Roubal walked into the room to check up on the kids

"Oh so this is where you kids have been good to see your doing well" He said with a smile

"Hi master" The kids say in unison

"You two have been watching this egg for weeks now and you have been doing it while your inside, why don't you kids take the egg outside for some sunlight"

"That sounds like a great idea I could use some sunshine anyway" Zodie said

"Alright then sounds good" said Wendy

"I know a perfect spot to get some sunlight in the forest maybe it'll be good for the egg" Master Roubal told them

He gave them a carrier sack to hold the egg in, but of course Zodie offered to carry it for Wendy being the gentlemen.

"Thanks master" Wendy told them

"No problem you kids go and have some fun and stay safe"

With that the two kids ran off into the woods with the egg

"Oh kids what I give to be young again" Master Roubal told himself.

* * *

 **In the forest**

The woods looked beautiful that day the sun shone far and wide through the environment, Zodie found the spot master Roubal told them about, and he was right, it was a perfect view to get some sunshine and see the sun rise.

"Oh man that sunlight feels amazing on my skin so warm and loving" Zodie said

"I could stay here forever standing in it's sunshine" Wendy replied

Zodie then took the egg out the bag and placed it gently on the pillow and positioned it where the sun could direct it's light onto it.

"There we go now the egg can get a warm feel of the sun" said Zodie

"Yeah the egg looks like it's warm and is loving the feeling" Wendy replied

The two kids sat down enjoying the sunlight taking In the lovely area

"Say Wendy can I ask you something"? Said Zodie

"Sure what's up"?

"how did you find yourself at Caitshelter exactly , when Grandeena disappeared".

"Oh well right when She went missing I began looking for her, I got lost wandering around until I met this older boy his name was Jellal" Wendy said.

"Jellal"? Zodie asked

"Yeah when we met, he told me he was lost to and was traveling, so he let me tag along with him, we got close he was like an older brother to me he prot cited me from danger and everything"

zodie then noticed she was gaining a sad look on her face

"But soon after that he told me that we shouldn't be traveling anymore and then that's when he took me to Caitshelter where I met master Roubal and the others".

"Oh no Wendy I'm sorry if I brought up any sad memories I let my curiosity get the best of me" Zodie said

"No no it's okay I should've told you this before so don't worry, besides your my friend we can tell each other these things".

As the two kids were conversations they looked behind themselves to see the egg was shaking this time in a more fast pace.

"Wow Zodie look the egg" Wendy said

"Oh man I've never seen it move like that" zodie said

As he got closer to the egg trying to grab it the egg suddenly slammed into zodie face knocking him down to the ground.

"Wow that hurt" Zodie said grabbing his nose holding his tears

"Oh are you okay"? Wendy asked

"Yeah the egg just sucker punched me for no reason" zodie said quite peeved

"It probably didn't mean it" Wendy said

"Sure" Zodie replied still upset

"Look on the bright side this egg is close to hatching soon" Wendy told Zodie trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah you…" zodie spoke but spoke stopped

"The egg it's gone" The boy said frightened

"Gone where" Wendy said as the two kids looked around frantically

"There it goes zodie said pointing to the egg it was rolling down a hill.

"After it" Wendy screamed

The kids dove down hill after the egg avoiding oncoming rocks, Zodie was the faster runner so he caught up to it first and was about to grab it.

"Almost got it, almost" said Zodie but then took an unfortunate tumble from a tick and fell to the ground.

"Oh no Zodie" Wendy yelled at to her friend in worry.

Zodie shot up to his feet and looked around for the egg and he spotted it.

Wendy caught up with Zodie

"Zodie your okay where is the egg"?

Zodie pointed out towards a cave where the egg was sitting.

"Oh there it is let's get it" Wendy said

The kids were about to run to the cave but we're soon stopped by the sight of a beast it was the size of a bear it had yellow skin with red spots, black horns and menacing red eyes.

As soon as it saw the egg it picked it up and took it inside of it's cave

"Oh no the egg it was taken by that beast" Wendy said

"Simple we go in after it and get the egg back" Zodie answers

"But wait shouldn't we get Someone's help from the guild first" Wendy said

"There's no time Wendy if we leave now and then come back who knows what'll happen to the egg, it'd probably be eaten by know".

Wendy pondered for a couple of minutes then agreed

"Okay let's go" Wendy said

The two kids crept up towards the cave and walked inside the path was quite long but unfortunately they reached the middle of it.

"That beast has to be around here somewhere" Zodie said

After a few more seconds they came upon a nest with the egg inside of it

"Hey there it is" Wendy pointed out

Zodie looked all around making sure they wouldn't be spotted by the beast

"I don't see the beast anywhere so were good, let's take the egg and lets get out of here" Zodie told Wendy.

Wendy went ahead and picked up the egg and the two turned around and walked towards the exit all was going perfectly until they heard a low growling sound then it started getting louder.

"What was that" Wendy said in a worried tone.

The kids both turned to the source and saw a shadowy figure with glowing eyes, as it crept towards them it got bigger and bigger until it was revealed, none other then the beast they had encountered before.

The Beast let out a large roar then stands up right and approaches us with its teeth bared, Wendy looked terrified while Zodie stood bravely shielding his friend.

"Wendy stay behind okay" Zodie said.

The beast then went down on all fours and charged at the children but Zodie took it upon himself to pull wnedy out of the way to avoid the beast. This made the beast run it's face straight into the wall knocking it unconcious.

"Oh man that was close" Wendy said

"You okay Wendy"? Zodie asked

"Yeah im fine"

"Now let's get out of here" he said

As the kids were about to leave the cave they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Great what now" Zodie said taking a fighting position

Waiting for a few seconds they were expecting the company of even more Beast, well they were half right they were indeed met by more beast but they were much smaller than expected.

"What" Zodie exclaimed

"They're so tiny they must be it's babies, so the beast must be a girl" Wendy said

The baby beast both ran to their mothers side worried for her condition, all three of them began to weep.

Zodie started to put everything together then came up with a solution

"Wendy I get it now the mother was only trying to feed her babies that's why she stole the egg she thought it was food" Zodie pointed out.

"All it was doing was feeding her babies, just doing what any other parent would do for their child" Wendy said.

The two kids then began to reflect on their own parents and what they did for them, sympathy began to show on their faces.

"We should do something to help them Zodie" Wendy spoke up

"Maybe we should help them out a little" after all this was kind of a misunderstanding"

" yeah you're right" Zodie replied

"I'll stay here and see if I can heal the mother beast" Wendy said.

"Sounds good I'll go see if I can find them some food" Zodie said.

With that Zodie dashed out of the cave to look for something good to eat, whilst Wmedy tended to the mother beast.

As Wendy approached the beast family the babies were a little frightened.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you I wanna help your mama" Wendy told them in a calm voice.

The baby beast seemed to understand so they relaxed and let Wendy come closer, she knelt down toawrds the Mother Beast did her thing.

* * *

 **WITH Zodie**

Zodie was out gathering some food for the beast family he had a nice haul of delicious fruit and some fish from a nearby leak.

"Alrighty then this should be enough better get back to the cave"

That being said Zodie went back to the cave hoping Wendy was okay all by herself

Back in the cave

Zodie arrived back inside of the cave with all the supplies he saw Wendy playing with the baby beast and the mother beast was watching over the egg

"Hey im back and look at what I bought" Zodie said

Though Zodie regretted saying this when he was tackled to the ground by the baby beast as they were getting the food that Zoide brought them.

"Wendy help me please" Zodie said as he was being attacked

After a few seconds the babies got off him and Zodie was able to stand up The babies began to snuggle against Zodie making the boy laugh because their fur was so ticklish.

Zodie looked over and also saw Wendy getting tickled by the mother beast

"They're such kind and sweet creatures Wendy said"

Two of the baby beast brought over the fruit Zodie brought them and gave it to both Zodei and Wendy.

"You want us to eat it okay thanks" Zodie said

Both the kids ate the shared food with the beast family then after that the babies were playing with Zodie and Wendy on the outside of the cave.

Zodie and Wendy were having a lot of fun they didn't notice that hours were going by and the sun was beginning to set.

"Wow look at the time" Wendy pointed

"Oh man, it'll be dark very soon we'd better get back to the guil so we don't worry everybody" Zodie said.

With that being said Zodie and Wendy packed up the egg and said their goodbyes to the beast family.

"Bye mama beast bye babies well be sure to come visit" Wendy said

The beast family waved them goodbye and Zodie and Wendy walked back to Cait shelter.

* * *

 **Cait Shelter**

Back at the guild Master Roubal was sitting at his shrine resting and enjoying a smoke Lupita brought over a drink for him.

"Ahh why thank you Lupita" Roubal said as he took a swig

"Say master where did Wendy and Zodie say they'd be going"

"Oh I told them about a nice little spot in the woods not to far from here, it's a nice place fpr some sunlight". Roubal replied.

"I just hope they don't get into any trouble" Keanu said as he came walking over with a basket filled with fish.

"I'm sure that they're fine, in fact they're on their way now" Roubal said

"Heeeyyy master were back" A voice had said

The three looked into the direction of the voice and seeing Zodie and Wendy

"Yeah see I was right hey kiddos did you have fun" Roubal asked

"Yeah we met beast that we thought was dangerous but instead was friendly" Wendy said

"Uh huh we played with her babies all day to it was a lot of fun" Zodie added.

"Cool Im glad you two had so much fun" Lupita added

"How's the egg doing by the way"? Keanu asked

The two kids were both holding onto it together "it's doing pretty good," they said in unison

Suddenly the egg began to shake in their hands more and more until it hoped out of their hands it then began to hover in the air then glow.

"Wow what's happening to the egg"? Wendy said

"I think it's about to hatch" Lupita said

The children's eyes lit up with excitement this caused scene making every member present their to gather and see this wonderful sight.

"Oh man We're gonna meet our friend Zodie at last I cant wait"Wendy said as she was shaking Zodie like crazy which didn't bother him in the slightest, because he was too excited to see this new creature.

After seconds had gone by the egg had stopped glowing went back down to the ground and it hatched, Zodie and Wendy got closer to whatever was inside the egg, it was revealed to be a small cat like creature with pink ears and brown eyes. Every member present their was captivated by the kittens charm it was so adorable.

"Wow inside the egg was just a kitten is that where cats come from" Zodei said

"Whatever the case is she's so cute" Wendy said as she knelt down closer towards the cat.

Master Roubal walked over to Zodie and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked to Wendy

"Children Im most proud of you together you both brought this creature to life" Well done indeed.

"Thank you master" They said in Unison

Lupita walked over and crouched next to Wendy "Oh my goodness she's so adorable"

Zodie had a confused look on his face then walked over to Lupita Wendy was just as confused

"How do you know it's a girl" they said in unison

"Oh I'll tell you that when you two are older she said with a smile on her face

Finally Keanu walked up to them

"So kiddos what are you gonna name her, if she's gonna stay here she'll need a name" Keanu said.

The kids were pondering trying to come up with a name for their friend.

"If were a boy I was thinking of naming it Charles but since it's a girl I don't know" Zodie said

"I know what about Carla, it's really close to charles but more feminime" Lupita suggested.

The kids thought it over for a second then they looked at one another and agreed

"I like it" Zodie said

"Carla it is" Wendy added

* * *

 **Minutes later**

Master Roubal gave Carla her guild stamp and Wendy held her up for all to see

"Members of Cait shelter" We have been blessed with a new addition to our guild, for the first time ever a member who is not a human but a new species". He announced

"Let's welcome her to our guild Carla" Roubal added

All the members let out a cheer of happiness and the whole guild threw a feast of celebration.

Carla was looking around with an emotionless face till she had a look of worry in her eye's, visions of bad things flashed rushed through her mind, creating a scared look onto her face. This was interrupted when Wendy brought her to her face and Zodie walking over.

"Hi Carla my name is Wendy and this is Zodie let's all be friends" she cheered.

Carla looked at both of the kids then turned away from them hiding the look of worries in her eye's.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 is finished man this took three days, I was debating whether or not to have this in three phases Carla hatching, the three friends bonding and then them turning twelve. But that would've been rushed job I want my story to have a nice pace. I'm thinking of doing a christmas special for both Wendy and Zodie one that takes place in future times where they're twelve what do you guys think. Anyways thanks for following my stories and I'll see you all again in the next chapter excelsior.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hard Knock and Growing up

**Hey guys, I hope you had a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year. I'm back with another chapter thanks for the likes and follows now for this chapter it'll be a stretch. I don't want to spoil too much so without any further ado let's dive on in.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hard Knock Bonds and Growing Up**

It had been a month ever since Carla Cait Shelters newest member had hatched, even though she appeared like a baby people were surprised to see that she was fully capable of speaking.

Although her behavior was unexpected she was distant from all the members and she always avoided Zodie and Wendy, and that wasn't the worst of it they'd offer Carla food but she rudely rejected it and then walked away.

This had been going on for weeks and Zodie was really starting to get fed up with the cats attitude but he not Wendy she made it her mission to be friends with Carla no matter what it took. It was in the morning and each member was going on about their day Zodie was doing some combat training with Keanu only this time Keanu was teaching Zodie to fight with his dagger. Keanu thought since Zodie had it with him he'd need to put it to use at some point and Keanu knew how to wield all sorts of weapons so it would all work out perfectly.

Though Keanu did advise Zodie that his dagger was a tool and was only used when necessary, which Zodie agreed to. Both males were trading blows with their weapons Keanus's sword strikes were strong and had such great force to their blows, but Zodie was faster and could maneuver over Keanu easily.

Keanu lunged towards Zodie with his sword but Zodie was fast and used Keanus size against him, Zodie used his dagger to kick up the dirt into Keanu's eyes which blinded him. Then he knocked the sword out of Keanus hands, jumped over him then delivered a kick to Kenaus back knocking him to the ground.

"Alright Zodie said"

Keanu got back up to his feet dusting himself off then laughed

"Not bad little Z not bad at all your getting better each day" Keanu said

"I had an awesome teacher" Zodie said Keanu then grabbed Zodie and gave him a noogie

This was soon interrupted when Master Roubal walked over to them

"Well done my boy you're getting better and better everyday, you'll be a powerful fighter some day" He said.

"Thankyou master" Zodie replied.

Zodie began to look around for Wendy curious of his friends whereabouts she was probably off following Carla somewhere.

"Hey i'm going to go find Wendy i'll see you guys later" Zodie said as he ran off

Not too far Lupita walked over to Keanu and Master Roubal "He's off to find Wendy and Carla isn't he"?

"Indeed ever since carla hatched she hasn't been friendly to them or anybody else" Keanu answered.

"I'm sure that will all change soon things like this just take time, you'll see" Lupita said

"I hope you're right," Keanu said.

* * *

 **With Wendy**

In the forest Carla now wearing a pink dress was flying with Wendy following her this had been going on for a while Carla would wander off and Wendy would always follow after her curious of where she was going, and desperate to make Carla her friend. However Wendy wouldn't be able to keep up with her, she would often hurt herself for falling down or got tired of running after her just to keep up with her.

"Carla wait up please" Wendy yelled to the flying cat but like always her request fell upon faint ears, Wendy was too focused on her that she tripped over a rock and fell down face first. Finally this caught the attention of Carla who turned around and flew down to Wendy's level.

"Honestly, why do you insist on following me if you always end up hurting yourself" Carla asked her, Wendy got back up and looked up to Carla. "It's because you are a member of our guild and your friend and we look out for each other". Carla merely huffed and flew away, Wendy began to run after her again but Carla was too fast and she was out of sight.

"You're wasting your time you know" called out a voice.

Wendy looked up at a tree and saw Zodie sitting on a branch. "Zodie what do you mean" Zodie then leaped down from the tree and landed on his feet.

"I mean you're wasting time trying to befriend that talking furball " Zodie said.

Wendy puffed out her cheeks "I won't give up on her you and me made a promise to look after her when she was still an egg, we've been through so much she has to be our friend". Wendy said

"You've been doing this for a month now we try to be friendly and she never accepts it, i'm getting tired of her attitude and so now I give up" Zodie replied.

"But if you're going to waste your time then be my guest trying to befriend an unexpressive furball is just a fool's errand".

Wendy's face soon changed after hearing what Zodie called her, when the boy saw her face he tried to apologize to her but was interrupted.

"You may have given up on her but I haven't Zodie I just have to make her see" Wendy said a little sad with tears in her eye's.

"Wendy wait" Zodie said but Wendy was already gone.

"Ahh man I should go after her but she's probably mad at me for saying that" with that Zodie just turned around and went back in the direction of Cait Shelter.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Zodie was in his room doing exercise routines from push ups to practicing his martial arts by shadow boxing and kicking. It was a routine Keanu recommended to him while he's being trained. After twenty minutes of his workout Zodie went to have a snack that Lupita gave him earlier onigiri with seaweed.

"Yummy Lupita knows just how I like them" Zodie said with his mouth full.

After Zodie finished his snack he began thinking about the conflict he had with Wendy yesterday, he didn't mean to sound mean. He was just frustrated with Carla's stubbornness.

"I should probably go find her and apologize, " the boy thought to himself.

With that Zodie got up to leave his room and went off to find Wendy he ran through the guild area till he came across her room. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Wendy you in there?" He asked.

He stood there for seconds with no answer so he decided to go inside. "Wendy you in here"? Zodie looked around inside her room but she wasn't on site . He closed the door and thought to himself.

"Maybe Lupita will know where Wendy is" he left Wendy's room to go and find Lupita

Somewhere with Lupita

Lupita was currently in the guilds kitchen making a large pot of stew for the guild it was in a large massive pot.

"I hope everyone will love this for tonight's supper". Lupita said as she gave it a taste test,

"Mmm not bad".

"Hey Lupita"

She looked behind her and smiled as she saw Zodie walk up to her

"Zodie hello sweety did you enjoy your snack I made you"? She asked

"Yep it was so delicious" he replied

"By the way do you know where Wendy is I need to talk to her" Zodie said

"She went after Carla in the woods what's going on"?

"Well yesterday I said some hurtful things to her about Carla and we didn't say anything to each other after that". Zodie then went into more detail of the incident to Lupita and he told her what he said to Wendy and how he made her cry.

"I know I should go and apologize to her but I don't know how".

Lupita walked closer to him knelt down and placed her hand on Zodie's shoulder, the boy then looked at Lupita who had a smile on her face.

"Listen sweety from what you told me you sounded a little frustrated with Carla's behavior, and I can't blame you for that, also I know for a fact you didn't mean what you said if your truly sorry just tell her that you're sorry" Lupita told him.

After hearing Lupita's word's he understood and and nodded at her "Thank you Lupita I'll go and do that" Zodie then turned into the direction of the woods to go and find Wendy.

* * *

 **with Wendy and Carla**

Carla was currently sitting in a tree collecting thoughts that was until she was interrupted by a voice, she looked down to see Wendy approaching. She noticed that she was covered with dirt and minor bruises, and she knew she went through great lengths to catch up to her.

"Carla I finally caught up to you" Wendy said as she was catching her breath from the running.

Carla sighs and looks down at Wendy "This is becoming tiresome child how many times are you going to hurt yourself over me"? Carla asked.

"Until you acknowledge me as your guild mate" Wendy replied.

Carla lets out a sigh then spreads out her wings and begins to fly away from the spot.

"Carla wait"

"Don't follow me child"

As Carla was flying away she wasn't looking where she was going and hit a tree hard knocking her out to plummet to a nearby river.

"Carla no" shouted Wendy she jumps to catch the little cat and both fall into the river. Wendy held onto Carla with dear life whilst being pulled by the strong current of the river.

"HELP" yells out Wendy hoping for somebody anybody to help her and Carla.

* * *

 **With Zodie**

After getting advice from Lupita Zodie had wandered into the woods hoping to find Wendy and to apologize, so far he hasn't seen her.

"I know for sure that Wendy's chasing after Carla so I just gotta find Carla, but the only problem is I don't know where to find that cat at" Zodie said.

The phoenix slayer then climbs up a large tree hoping to get a view and find his friend, he reaches the top and looks around for any sight of her but finds nothing.

"Rats not up here either"

"HELP" a familiar voice shouts out Zodie recognizes it Wendy she must be in trouble Zodie thought, he looked into the direction in which the voice came from and then he used his great Phoenix eyesight Yubel taught him to find his friend. For a couple seconds he spots Wendy and see's er being carried down the river stream holding Carla in her hands.

"WENDY"

Zodie then began to swiftly move through the tree's to get to his friends.

"Hold on Wendy i'm coming" Zodie said.

Wendy's small body held tight onto Carla trying her best not to let the cat go as she was being pulled and pushed by the strong current, all the motion was enough to awaken her from being unconscious. She realized where she was and felt Wendy holding onto her.

"Wendy wha… why are you here"?

"Isn't it obvious you're my friend and my guild mate isn't that enough to want to save you, besides I wasn't going to let you die not after what me and Zodie went through to bring you into this world".

Wendy words sunk into Carla's head Wendy did care about her and she was foolish not to see it before. Wendy was thinking about how she could get out of the situation, she couldn't use her magic to push herself and Carla out because she was constantly being up and down from the water.

"WENDY" A familiar voice had interrupted her thoughts she looked up and saw it was Zodie running on the road next to the river.

"Zodie you came"

"Of course I did I'll get you guy's out of this hold on," the boy said, keeping pace with Wendy and the current. As he was moving through the tree's he looked ahead and saw where the current ended unfortunately there was no stop instead the water would be moving downward Wendy and Carla were headed for a waterfall.

Seeing this made Zodie speed up he saw a large rock in the current he ripped off a long branch of a tree and made his way down to the ground where the nearby rock was

"Wendy there's a rock up ahead grab onto it" Zodie said

Wendy turned to see the said rock and with all her might she managed to grab on to it.

Zodie got closer to here from the shore and extended the branch out for her to grab and reach it.

"Okay on the count of three let go of the rock and grab the branch" Zodie told her

"1…. 2…. 3"

Wendy pushed herself from the rock and almost grabbed the branch but the current was too quick and strong for her and she was swept away.

"Wendy no" Zodie shouted he then started sprinting towards the end of the waterfall, Wendy and Carla were getting closer and closer to the drop until she felt herself plummeting. Wendy let out a scream of fear as she tightly held Carla in her arms.

Zodie looked on with horror as he saw his friend falling to her doom. "Nooooooooo" Zodie shouted before leaping off the shore line of the waterfall diving after the girls. All of a sudden Zodie phoenix wings sprouted out of his body and in one fell swoop he flew down and caught the feline and the girl, Wendy looked up and saw she was being held in Zoides arm's and that they were flying.

"Zodie"

"Wendy you and Carla alright"? He asked "yes thanks to you" she answered.

"I had no idea you could fly Zodie"

"It comes in handy in situations" he replied "Also it happens randomly, but maybe it happened because the need for it was serious, "We better get back to the Cait Shelter everyone is probably worried about us". Zodie said.

"Good idea"

With said Zodie took off in the direction of the guild.

* * *

 **Back at Caitshelter**

Zodie had flown his friends back into the Cait Shelter where Lupita was waiting for them worried about them. She saw how wet and cold Wendy and Carla were and gave them both warm towels and blankets to warm them up. Master Roubal and Keanu arrived holding a bowl of stew Lupita made, he figured that the kid's were hungry. Zodie told them what happened and how he saved them causing Lupita to freak a little and hug Zoide with such strength.

"Honestly every time you kids go out somewhere you are always in trouble or in danger, please stop worrying me" Lupita cried out.

"Lupita please ease up on them okay it's not like there looking for it danger just ends up finding them, it's just out of their power" Keanu said.

"He is right my dear I understand where you're coming from but they're kids and things happen you can't stop that, luckily Zodie is a strong young boy and was there to save Wendy" Master Roubal said.

Lupita processed what the men had said and she nodded in understanding "Okay but please be more careful okay"

"Okay the kids said in understanding"

With that the adults left the three alone to eat to pass out stew to other guild members.

The kids were silent for a couple of minutes before Zdie started to break the silence by apologizing to Wendy

"Wendy I'm sorr.. But before he could finish Wendy had grabbed onto Zodie hugging him with tears running down her eyes.

"Thank you Zodie for saving us. I was so scared," Wendy said.

Zodie returned the hug comforting her "Don't mention it your friend I'll always save you upon hearing that Carla had remembered what Wendy said to her back in the woods a couple days ago. "Because you're my guild mate and my friend," she remembered Wendy saying it sunk into her now.

"Excuse me you two" Carla said interrupting the two "I feel like I owe you an apology for my behavior, and thank you Zodie for saving me".

Zodie smiled at Carla and grabbed Carla and brought her into a hug with him and Wendy.

"It's okay Carla and your welcome, also Wendy i'm sorry for what I said yesterday," Zodie told her.

"Apology more than accepted you saved my life that's an apology enough" she told him

Zodie smiled at this and they each let each other go Zodie stood up on his feet with a smile

"Let's look out for one another for now on" he said proudly

"Yeah Wendy said as she pumped her fist"

"Ohh someone will need to look out for you kids so im in as well Carla said with less enthusiasm"

Zodie knew she didn't want to show her feelings but she knew she was excited that he was ready for what the future brought.

* * *

 **Years later**

Six Years had passed by at the Cait shelter guild Zodie and Wendy had grown up. They were now both twelve years old now both were much better with their magic skills Wendy was better at her healing power and Zodie was a stronger fighter and stronger wizard. Currently Zodie was flying through the air in the forest. He was wearing new clothes. He wore a tan long sleeve tribal shirt and green tribal shorts with sandals. He even wore his hair in a new style. It was low braided back reaching to his shoulders.

"Wooooooo" he shouted whirl flying "this is even better when I would ride in Yubel"

He then flew higher and higher into the sky above the clouds, til he was facing the sun that moment he was meant with warmth and nostalgia of how when his mom Yubel flew him up this high. He soon began to descend back down to the ground before sprouting out his wings again and flying safely back to the ground.

"Oh man the breeze today feels amazing" he said

Zodie felt a rumble coming from his stomach he was hungry.

"Boy flying sure works up an appetite" the boy said

He then began to head back to the guild for a bite.

* * *

 **With Cait shelter**

The Phoenix slayer made his way through the guild towards the canteen for a bite, there he saw his best friend Wendy sitting with Carla eating soup, wearing a yellow dress with two wavy stripes running across it and ending in a small pointed edge, she had wing like attachments on her arms and legs, she also wore her hair down straight.

Carla wore a simple blue dress both the girls noticed Zodie walking towards them.

"Zodie" Wendy greeted greeted "Hey girls" he replied.

He pulled up a chair next to them after grabbing a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread, and a large slab of meat.

The girls watched as Zodie inhales his food

" wow flying worked up an appetite huh"? Carla asked

"Yep" Zodie replied with his mouth full

Wendy began to giggle while Carla pinched her nose. Suddenly Keanu who was now sporting a beard made his way toward the three.

"Hey guys" he greeted

"Hey Keanu" the kids greeted back

"Master wanted me to come and get you guys, Says there's something he wants to talk to you guys about when your finished go by his tent". He told the kids

" sure" the kids said in unison

"I wonder what master has to say to us, sounds important" Wendy said

"Not sure but it sounds important" Zodie began to swiftly finish eating eager to see what master wanted.

* * *

 **Masters tent**

Roubal was sitting in his chair smoking a pipe with his eyes closed along with him was Keanu and Lupita who now wore her hair in a curly style. Soon Zodie along with Wendy and Carla arrived inside.

"Hello master you wanted to see us"? Wendy asked

Roubal looked his eyes and put out his pipe and looked into their direction

"Yes thank you for for coming have a seat" he told the kids

"Now children you both have grown so much as people and as wizards and I've seen that you two are full of potential" he complimented the kids.

"From venturing into the woods alone and displaying courage for each other" Lupita added

Keanu cutted in

"That's why we feel like you guys are ready to go out on your first job together"

"A job" the kids said together

Master Roubal smiled "yes you are at the age where it's time to get used to the jobs were used to around here, and besides see more of magnolia by traveling" he explained.

Zodie liked the idea of a chance to explore excited him. Wendy was a bit timid at first but she also wanted to see what was out there for them. The kids looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They turned to Roubal

"Yes we're ready" Zodie said "I'll do my best for the Caitshelter guild" Wendy added

"Very good but since your starting out you'll be staring at something small" Lupita told them.

"Cait shelter is known for its famous fabric we have a delivery service for our clothes and" Lupita explained.

"Your job will be to take this basket of fabric to the buyer in the west of here" Keanu said

"It's kind of far so you two will need to take a train in order to arrive" Lupita told them.

"A train" the kids said in unison "We've never been on one before" Wendy said

"Yeah I mean I've seen what they looked like in stories and I know that you need money to get a ticket to ride" Zodie added.

"Not to worry kiddos here" Keanu said handing them jewel "This should be enough to cover you three to get to and back from the job.

"I've already packed your bags with things you'll need a packed lunch a lacrima map for navigating and some healing potion just in case Wendy exerts herself" Lupita said handing the kids the bags.

"Thank you Lupita" Zodie thanked "we'll do our best master" Wendy said with determination in her voice.

With that the kids and Carla were off making their way towards the train station.

Lupita had a worried look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Kenau "Hey don't worry Lupita those two will be fine their not the same defenseless kids six years ago they've become stronger now"

"Yes Keanu you are right"

* * *

 **And done man sorry you guys for the long wait had writers block, but so yeah Zodie and Wendy are older now and are going on their first job. Thanks for all my followers if you guys have any suggestions for my story please leave me your reviews your opinions are helpful, any way see you guys next time peace.**


	15. Chapter 15: First Job

**Alright folks welcome back this is chapter fifteen of the Phoenix of darkness. I want to give a shout out to Warframe1444 for adding My story to his favorite list. I appreciate it. I also appreciate Dragonstorm for sticking with my story. Now then let's get on with the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : First Job**

Zodie along with Wendy and Carla were now standing gazing around the train station amazed by something that they have never seen before. They were especially excited to see a train in person.

"Wow so this is a train station" Zodie said"

"Incredible and this is only a small one i heard that there are bigger ones too". Wendy said

"We gotta make a habit of riding them then" Zodie replied.

Carla spoke up "Yes but remember you two rides cost money so you shouldn't depend on it for fun, besides there are other alternatives to travel".

"Oh your right Carla" Wendy said.

"Now then we should be purchasing our tickets" Carla said as she started walking on ahead.

"Kill joy" Zodie said under his breath.

Wendy having her good dragon hearing heard what her friend said and shoulder bumped him Zodie rubbed his arm because Wendy was kind of strong.

"Now if i'm correct the map tells us that our buyer is located in a town called Margaret town" Carla said.

"Correct then that's where our train should be going" Zodie responded

The three made their way up to the counter to purchase the tickets, the person manning it was a middle aged man with brown beard and straight hair. The man saw the three approaching and put a large smile on his face.

"Ah hey there youngsters and critter where ya headed"?

Zodie spoke up and said "Were on our way to Margaret Town for a job"

"Were from the cait shelter guild and were on a job" Wendy spoke up

"Oh my if they send two kids out by themselves you guys have to be strong" he said.

"No no it's a delivery job nothing to big"

The man nodded understanding "oh I understand any who here are you go " he said

" alright that's three that will be thirty jewel" the man said( I don't know how much tickets are)

Zodie dug into the money bag and took out thirty jewels and handed it to the man.

"Thank you the kids said in unison and walked in the direction of their train boarding it"

* * *

 **On the train**

The kids and the feline made their way in the interior of the train and took their seats. They were very comfortable so comfy you could almost fall asleep on them, they even came with blankets. After a few minutes the train started moving and soon it left the station, Luckily the trio was near a window seat so they could see outside and get a great view of the landscape. They saw large open fields filled with grass and trees and rivers, they even came upon rocky terrain like fields.

"Oh wow so cool riding the trains is the best" Wendy said

"It's the best way to travel, I mean flying is fun but that can be tiring sometimes" Zodie replied with his face pressed up against the window.

"I was nervous about this at first but now I don't know what I was afraid of" Wendy replied

"I bet Margaret town will be even more interesting I can't wait" Zodie said

"Since the ride is for an hour what do we do to pass time"? Wendy asked

"Well besides the sight seeing I guess we can get a quick nap in to replenish our strength for our job" Zodie suggested.

"Sure why not" Wendy said with a smile. The kids got comfy in their seats and shut their eyes resting up til they arrived at their destination.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Time went by til the train finally made it to its destination "All passengers we have arrived at Margaret Town please exit your seats and get off safely in a single file line thankyou" the announcer spoke. Upon hearing that Carla immediately began to shake both Wendy and Zodie awake.

"Come on you two were here it's time to get off" She said the kids were soon wide awake. They got out of their seats yawning and stretching then made their way off the train. The trio then exits the station and enters the town area, they were amazed by what they saw. This was their second time being in town but their first time being in a whole new area.

"Wow this place is bigger than the last town we were in" Wendy exclaimed.

"When we finish our job lets go sightseeing" Zodie stated. "Definitely" agreed Wendy

"For now you two lets go and finish the job first" Carla chimed in "You won't get paid if we don't get a move on".

"Yeah lets go" Zodie said the phoenix slayer pulled out the lacrima to guide them to their buyer.

"Okay follow me" Zodie said as he led the way with Wendy and Carla following him from behind.

Into the town

The trio navigated through the town for about an hour and a half til they finally seemed to reach the buyer's location. Luckily Zodie happened to be a very good navigator so finding the place didn't take too long. The buyer's home was located near a park. Their house had a triangular covered roof with tiles, a large chimney with windows to let in the sunshine. It looked pretty cozy.

"Is this it"? Wendy Asked

Zodies looked down at the lacrima map then up at the house and they were exact.

"Yep this is the place he said let's not keep our buyer busy" Zodie said as he started walking up to the door with his friends behind him.

As they approached the door Zodie knocked but there was no reply he knocked again and waited a couple more minutes but there was still no answer.

"Afraid that they're not home right now" Carla spoke up

"Do you think we should leave their stuff on their step" Wendy said

Zodie was about to answer until he heard the door opening up. He turned around to see a medium height middle aged woman with grey eyes and and brown hair, she wore a black gown with flowers on them. The woman looked down at the children and cat and smiled at them. Wendy, who was shy, hid her face behind Zodie's back.

"Oh hello young ones, you must be from Cait Shelter"? She spoke

Zodie spoke up and smiled "yes we are my name is Zodie Mcknight the feline is carla" Zodie said as he gestured his arm at the cat. Wendy peered her head from behind Zodie with a shy look

"And im Wendy Marvell," she said shyly.

The woman giggled then spoke "No need to to be shy my dear I don't bite" she joked causing both the kids to giggle.

"My name is Alyce with a y" she spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Alyce we brought you your fabrics that you requested" Zodie said handing alyce the basket.

The woman took the basket and looked inside and was very pleased.

"Thank you very much children and for your reward" she handed us both a sack of money which contained 15,00 jewels. The kids both had stars in their eyes with large smiles on their faces.

With that the kids waved goodbye to the woman and turned around and left filled with joy and pumped, Zodie threw his fist in the air in excitement

"Alright we did it our first job completed" he said proudly.

"This was nothing more than a simple delivery type of job that anyone could accomplish, and it was the right first job for starters like the two of you" Carla stated with her eyes closed.

"Okay just ruin my moment of accomplishments" Zodie said sarcastically.

Wendy spoke up "come on you two we did what we came here to do and finished it that's all that matters".

"Okay your right Wendy this calls for a tiny celebration then, LUNCH TIIIIIIIME" Zodie shouted the last word.

"Okay fair enough I'm actually hungry myself. Good thing Lupita packed us food. I can't wait to eat it".

* * *

 **Another area in the town**

The trio makes their way through the town and eventually stop and see a park, it looked like a great place to for a meal. They find a park bench to sit at for their lunch spot surrounded by trees and passerby's. Zodie waste no time digging into his meal; the boy just loves to eat like any other growing boy. The girls looked on with dismay.

"Honestly child you keep eating like that you will choke" Wendy said.

"Yeah please try to slow down on the intake Zodie" Wendy added.

"I can't help it Lupita's food is so good and i'm hungry" Zodie replied.

"And please don't talk with your mouth full" Wendy added

Zodie swallowed his chewed up food.

After a couple more minutes the group finished their lunch and decided that they wanted to take a look around town since they had enough time.

In the city

The children were walking down the town district streets filled with many people walking in all directions and working stands selling products.

"So I wanted to ask what're you guys planning on doing with your half of the money"? Zodie asked.

"I'm not sure I'll probably save up to buy something special like new clothes from other places" Wendy replied.

"How about you Zodie"?

"Probably do the same like save it so that I can buy myself a giraffe" the phoenix slayer said happily making the girls sweat drop with wendy giggling.

From afar a man was leaning on a nearby street lamp he wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans and shades over his eyes. He was a bandit roaming the town looking for his next target till he spotted Zodie and his friends. He saw that Wendy had left her bag opened which expose her money.

"Must be my lucky day" he said as he began to follow the kids.

The three stopped at the town center surrounded by a crowd of people to see a man magically controlling a puppet, it was quite entertaining.

"That's really cool," Wendy said.

As the kids were distracted the thief made his way over towards them swiftly and swiped Wendy's reward money from her bag, then swiftly took his leave. The puppet performance ended and everyone began to disperse. The trio continued to tour the city wanting to see more but as they the dragon slayer began to feel that her bag felt light.

"Hey Wendy, something wrong"? Zodie asked

"Yeah my bag feels kind of light".

Wendy looked inside her bag and was shocked her money was gone.

"Oh no my reward money is gone" Wendy said

"Did you drop it somewhere, you two shouldn't have left your bags open where people could obviously steal it". Carla scolded her

The kids began to look around for anybody who could've stolen Wendy's money Zodie then spotted the man with the leather jacket walking off counting jewels. As the boy looked closely he was able to count the stacks of jewel which added up to exactly 15,00 jewel, after putting two and two together Zodie figured out where the money went.

"HEY YOU STOP" he shouted as he began to run towards him.

The bandit turned to see Zodie running towards him then took off running himself as Zodie gave chase.

"Zodie what's going on, that guy stole your money and I'm gonna get it back, stay here" He told Wendy. As he ran after the bandit.

The man was running past people pushing them out of the way and knocking over tables hoping that it would slow down his pursuer, but due to Zodies reflexes he easily avoided them.

"Damn" the man cursed as he then made a hard turn down an alley hoping that he would lose him. Zodie ran into the alley hoping to catch him. Zodie sprouted his wings and flew up a couple feet in the air then used his enhanced eyesight to spot the bandit. He saw that the man was headed towards a dead end.

"Gotcha now" as he made his way flying over the alley.

The bandit kept running and running till he met a dead end he looked behind him to see if he was chased but no one was in sight.

"Oh thank god I lost him" he said.

His celebration was cut short when a dagger was thrown in front of him causing him to fall over in surprise, he looked around to see where it came from.

"Hey up here" a voice sounded out. The man looked up to see Zodie descending down to the ground and picking up his dagger.

"Where'd you come from, what do you want"?

"You stole my friend's money, give it back or I'll take it by force" .

"It's a dead end and you've got nowhere to go, you're stuck in this alley with me " Zodie told the man as he took a fighting stance.

The man stared at Zodie then began laughing hysterically for a few seconds then looked at Zodie with a smirk.

He let out a loud whistle and that's when three other men came out of the shadows and started to surround Zodie.

"Correction i'm not stuck here with you your stuck here with us" The bandit said

"Let's show him what happens when you try to be the hero" one of them spoke

"Get him" another spoke the four men rushed at Zodie hoping to grab him.

"I got him" one man spoke

"You idiot that's me your holding onto" another man spoke

They all looked around but couldn't see Zodie anywhere.

"Looking for me" a voice said they all looked up and saw Zodie was hovering above the bandits.

"What the hell" "How'd he do that".

"Say good night DARK PHOENIX SCREECH" Zodie unleashed a dark blast of magic power at the bandits sending them flying knocking them unconscious.

Zodie then looted in the man's pocket to retrieve his and Wendy's reward money.

"All too easy" the Phoenix slayer said.

"Not really pipsqueak" spoke a voice from behind Zodie turned to find the source but was met with a punch to the face knocking him to the ground.

Zodie looked up to see a much taller man with red sunglasses, a beard wearing a purple tank top and black pants. He had short cut hair and a long tattoo of a wolf begging on his shoulder ending on his forehead.

"The name is Dafoe Seems you ruffed up some of my boys here, not bad, but I also don't take kindly to that sort of crap" the man spoke angrily. The man then unleashed magic chains from his body wrapping them around Zodie and slammed him against a couple of walls.

Zodie got to his feet holding himself in pain.

"Still not done okay then" the man removed his shirt then magic power surrounded his body. The wolf tattoo on his body materialized off his body and came to life, standing 20 feet tall baring its teeth at Zodie.

"This'll teach you not to mess with the grown ups" the man said, then ordered the wolf to attack Zodie.

The boy laid on the ground in pain waiting for the wolf to attack but was stopped by a large rock wall that shielded him.

"What the hell where'd that wall come from" Dafoe said

Zodie was just as surprised as Dafoe; he rose to his feet before hearing footsteps approaching Zodie turns to the source and see's a bald tall massive looking man approaching, he wore a short garb over his chest and armbands. Along with a long furry loincloth held up with a belt.

"Hey who are you cue ball" Dafoe spoke

"Dafoe Ludo leader of the Ink Gang wanted for petty theft, pillaging churches, and aggravated assault" Spoke the stranger.

"Hey you didn't answer my question who the hell are you" Dafoe said

"I am Jura Neekis"

"Thee Jura Neekis of the ten Wizard Saints huh, you guys are supposed to be big shot's, good I've been looking for a proper opponent anyway". Dafoe took a fighting stance

Zodie looked over to Jura at a loss of words "Ten Wizard's Saints who were they are they a group of wizards who are crazy strong"? He thought

"Tattoo magic wolf fang strike" Dafoe shouted as his tattoo wolf launched over to Jura who was standing there calm.

"What's he doing, why isn't he dodging?" Zodie thought.

"Iron Rock Fist" Shouted Jura then a massive large fist made of rock emerged from the ground and launched at the wolf tattoo destroying it and smashing Dafoe into a wall knocking him unconscious. Zodie was amazed by Jura's power; all it took was one hit to bring Dafoe down and it happened in seconds.

Jura then walked up to Zodie with a stern look on his face

"Are you alright young one"? He spoke

"Y… yes I'm okay that punch smarts a little but i'll live," Zodie replied.

Jura's face then softened into a smile "Good i'm glad to hear that if you don't mind me asking what are you doing down here, this area is filled with bandits it's not particularly a place for a child".

"Well Jura right, you see one of those bandits stole money from my friend and I was just trying to get it back for her" Zodie explained.

"I see you were doing this for a friend that is noble of you indeed, but you have to be more careful if I hadn't showed up you could've been in real trouble and then you'd never see your friend again" Jura said.

"I get it" Zodie said looking down Jura then put his arm on the boys shoulder "I get it though you were looking out for you and your friend, and you were upset after having a reward taken anyone would've done that your heart is in the right place, but you cannot always do things alone you have a friend to help you" Jura told him with encouragement. Zodie smiled at what Jura told him and took his advice to heart.

"Right" the boy spoke.

Minutes later guards arrived and were taking Dafoe and his crew to jail Jura offered to take Zodie back to where his friend was since he didn't know his way around which Zodie was okay with. As the two were walking Zodie started to strike up a bit of a conversation.

"Hey Jura Dafoe called you something the ten wizard saints what is that"? He asked

"The ten wizard saints are the ten extremeley powerful wizards of the Ishgar continent" Jura explained.

"Wow so there are more powerful wizards out there as strong as you"?

"Not really as strong as there are actually five members who are above me in terms of strength I stand as the sixth stongets".

"So there are others stronger than you that's hard to believe. I mean you took out Dafoe with one hit and it 's possible that it's possible," Zodie said, shocked.

Jura chuckled " There are always those stronger than you no matter how strong" Jura explained

Zodie was still shocked at how the world had so many strong wizards.

"But I am the strongest in my guild though" Jura stated.

"You're in a guild, that's why you were out there and how you knew so much about Dafoe your mission was to capture him" Zodie explained.

"Correct, I am from Lamia Scale, a guild full of talented wizards. We are mages the strongest guilds in Fiore" Jura told the boy.

"So cool one of the strongest huh who's the top guild then".

"The number one guild currently is Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail I don't think i've heard of them, what are they like"?

"I hear that they are destructive and leave mayhem wherever they go but they mean well and bring safety and security to fiore, and their master Makarov Dreyar happens to be one of the ten wizard saints".

Zodie was amazed having one of fiore's strongest wizards as a master no wonder they were the number one guild. After a few more minutes walking Zodie finally spotted Wendy Carla up ahead who were pacing back and forth in a worried manner.

"Oh I see my friends up there" Zodie said

"Good now I must be off to collect my reward" Jura said.

"Thanks Jura for everything"

"My pleasure young man hopefully we'll run into each other again and next time i'll show you around my guild"

"Sounds good to me," Zodie said as the young man watched as Jura walks off. He then turned around and ran to go join his friends.

"Where is he i'm getting worried now" Wendy said

"He shouldn't have gone off on his own, what was he thinking?" Carla stated.

"Hey girls" Wendy and Carla looked and saw Zodie running over to them.

"Zodie" Wendy yelled as she ran over to Zodie tackling him into a hug that almost knocked him over.

"Where were you? I was worried are you okay"? Wendy asked "Please don't run off like that child" Carla scolded.

"I'm sorry about worrying you guys. I'm okay now and look. I got your money back".

"Thank you so much Zodie" Wendy said with a big smile hugging her friend again

"No need to thank me, it's what friends do".

"Well Wendy I hope now you have learned to next time keep your money put up and secured" Carla told her.

"Yes Carla i'll remember that next time".

"Well I don't know about you guys but i'm ready to head back i'm getting hungry" Zodie said.

"You're always hungry Zodie," Carla said with Wendy laughing.

With that the trio made their way towards the train station to head back to cait shelter feeling good after completing their first mission.

* * *

 **And boom finally done man this took time but I think it was worth it sorry for the wait I've been busy with college stuff and homework it's left me tired out. So yes done with chapter fifteen and I introduced Jura to the plot nice huh. Thanks you guys for the support carsonforgeel thanks for the review if you have any more for my story keep them coming. And ill work on my grammar again thanks and see y'all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Tomb Team Time

**Thanks so much for the reviews and support you guys ot nothing else to say so here we go with chapter sixteen**

* * *

Chapter 16: Tomb Team Time

It was morning Zodie was in an open plain in the forest doing some training. He came out there early in the morning to get a fresh start. After his mission he decided he wanted to get stronger, he wanted to be sure he wouldn't get knocked around easily by Dafoe or any other foe he came across. He began his training regime by moving large rocks up and down hills with his bare hands, he used his phoenix screech to destroy falling rocks; nearly screaming his lungs out, he then practiced with his dagger slicing up trees with great speed.

"Dark Phoenix knuckle" He shouted as he began punching through rows of rocks. Each bigger than the last and harder. The slayer kept this up till he made a small crack in a massive boulder.

"Oww" Zodie said as he shrieked in pain "Guess I've reached my limit for today, I should probably head back to the guild" he told himself while panting. He sprouted his wings then flew back in the direction of the guild.

* * *

 **At Cait Shelter**

Things at the guild were normal as ever each member doing their own thing chatting amongst themselves and what not, Wendy was currently practicing her healing magic on one of the members who had burned himself while cooking. After she was done he was good as new.

"Thank you Wendy" the member said

"My pleasure" Wendy said back with a smile the man walked off.

"It seems that you're getting better and better each day child" Carla complimented.

"Yeah I have to make sure my healing abilities are top notch when they're needed, like if Zodie gets hurt I can heal him completely". The young dragon slayer said.

"Speaking of Zodie where is he I haven't seen him all morning" Carla said

"Maybe he's still sleeping" Wendy said

Suddenly Carla looked up to see the said friend. "Oh there he is" Carla said, causing Wendy to look up to see Wendy flying towards the landing.

"Hey girls what's up"? Zodie said "Where were you"? Carla asked "I was out doing some early training".

Wendy looked down and noticed a bruise on Zodie's hands "Zodie your hand what happened to it"? Wendy asked

"Oh this was a result from my training got carried away when I was punching a bunch of rocks"

"Didn't that hurt thoguh"? Asked Wendy

"Yeah but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Zodie said

"Here let me heal your hands" Wendy said as she grabbed Zodies hands and began to heal them, Zodie felt a blush of how soft Wendy's hands were. The warmth of Wendy's magic healing spell brought him comfort

"There you go they're all better now". Wendy said.

"Wow you're getting better with that healing Wendy thanks" the phoenix slayer said.

"Thank You that means a lot" Wendy smiled.

Suddenly Zodie's stomach began to growl loudly causing him to grab onto it.

"Wow guess all that training worked up an appetite in me lets go get some grub" Zodie said walking toward the canteen.

"All that healings made me hungry to let's go with him Carla" as she began to follow after Zodie with Carla along with them.

* * *

 **Canteen**

Like always Zodie was inhaling a large fish along with some rice whilst Carla watched in disturbance and with Wendy not as much; she has gotten used to her friends eating habits so she wasn't as in much shock like she used to be.

"I dont think i'll ever get over the way you eat Zodie" Carla said Zodie stopped eating a bit then replied.

"Carla, you say that like I'm the only guy who eats like this, there are others out there who probably eat worse than I do," the phoenix slayer said as he went back to eating.

Carla just shakes her head, sighing and making Wendy giggle. Keanu arrived at the canteen once he spotted the trio. He made his way over to them with a job request and a map in his hands he approached and greeted them.

"What a do caribou's" Keanu greeted

"Keanu hey what's up" they greeted back.

"I got good news, the master thought that since you guys did so well on your first job he figured you were ready for another" Keanu said.

The kids looked on with surprise in their eyes

"Really that's great" Wendy spoke "What's the mission"? Asked Zodie with excitement.

"The request from Indy Smith he's a part of an archeological society I guess he's looking for someone to scout out some old ruins' ' Keanu explaiend.

"I see but since they're archaeologists this Indy fellow can't do this on his own"? Carla asked

"Well the flyer say's wizards are needed so there must be a reason" Keanu replied.

"Yeah and besides we got nothing to do it seems fun and i really want to check out these ruins" Zodie added.

"Yeah Zodie's right Carla I don't mind helping out somebody in need so im in" Wendy said.

"Great, here's a map to find the place and it's not too far from here you can make it there by flying," Keanu told them. As he handed them the supplies they were going to need.

* * *

 **In the air**

The trio were flying side by side in the air on they're way to meet the client Zodie had an exciting expression on his face whilst down at the map. Unfortunately he wasn't looking where he was going and almost flew into a bird until Wendy alerted him.

"Zodie watch out" She warned.

Zodie looked up and flew out the way at the last minute almost hitting the oncoming bird.

"Wow" that was close" he said.

"Zodie you need to watch while your flying" Carla told him

"Sorry I'm just really excited for this job. I want to hurry up and get there fast" he replied.

"Keeping your eye on the map constantly won't get us there quicker" Carla told him.

"Besides Keanu said the location isn't too far so we'll be there soon" Wendy spoke up.

Zodie then looked down and spotted a large hut and used his Phoenix eye to look down closer. He looked back at the map and it matched the hut.

"Hey guys I see down there it has to be it" Zodie told them.

"Follow me" he said as he then flew down with Carla holding a Wendy flying down after him.

Upon reaching the ground and viewing the large hutt they walk up to the door and Zodie begins knocking.

"Hello we're from Cait Shelter were for the job on the flyer" Zodie said.

Suddenly the door opened and out came a middle aged man wearing a brown outback hat with a white buttoned shirt and brown pants and black boots, along with a whip on his side. He looked down at the guest and grinned at them.

"Oh hello there I'm Indy Smith head of the archeologist society" he greeted.

"We're for the job that was posted" Zodie said

"We're from the cait shelter" Wendy spoke up.

"Good come on in Indy said inviting the kids and the cat inside"

* * *

 **In the archaeologist hut**

Indy and the trio sat across from each other in an open room a woman make in with violet hair and archaeological clothing carrying a tray of tea for the four and sat on the table.

"Thank you Mabel Indy thanked" as she smiled and walked out of the room.

Everyone took a sip of the tea "mmm delicious" Wendy complimented along with Carla who enjoyed it as well.

"Yeah Mabel is a great tea maker, any way let's get down to business" he said as he set the cup down.

"Right we were told that you requested someone to scout out some ruins"? Zodie asked.

"That's correct you see I've had a few of my guys head down there but couldn't get inside or even find the entrance, I have reason to believe that only those who possess magic can get in, which is why we sent in the request to a wizard guild" Indy explained.

"I see," Zodie asked.

Indy reached into his bag and handed them a map of the location and handed it to Zodie.

"There you go follow the directions and you'll get there" he told them

"Right we'll keep a log of what we find and bring it back so you guys will know what to expect" Zodie said.

"Thank you so much good luck you three and be careful" Indy told them

They nodded in understanding and left the room.

* * *

 **To the location**

"Looks like this is the place". Zodie

Wendy looked around the area a bit, eyeing the area and it's landscape.

"Where's the entrance exactly? This map doesn't make much sense to me?" Wendy asked as she was looking at the map in different ways.

Zodie sprouted his wings and flew up at a higher elevation to look for a possible entrance.

"Hmm places like these have patterns that are a little distinguishable, we should keep our eyes open on anything unordinary" Zodie spoke as he then descended back towards the ground, Wendy nodded in agreement and they began looking around.

They began taking mental notes of the area keeping their eyes open for out of place things. Carla then noticed a strange mark on the side, it was a different shape from all the other's.

"You two over there look" Carla said as she pointed in the direction.

Zodie and Wendy looked in the direction and ran over to the spot "Wow good eye Carla" Wendy complimented.

"This looks like the way" Zodie said. He then presses the tile causing the wall to lower revealing the entrance. The trio stood in amazement.

"Wow," Zodie said. "I feel magic from the inside can you feel it too"?

"Indeed Indy wasn't kidding, this place is magic" Carla replied.

"Lets go" Zodie said, leading the way with Wendy holding Carla in her arms following after him.

Unbeknownst to the trio they were being followed by a group three of the men had light brown skin and had fuzzy hair with large ears and each of them resembled a monkey. They all wore white and red bomber jackets with shades. Each of them were being led by their leader who also resembled a monkey except he was a massive man with slim arms and legs, his hair was long and spiky and seemed to have a guild stamp on his nose. He also wore a poncho with striped pants and shoes.

"Perfect brats led us right to the entrance" one of them spoke.

"We've been circling this damn temple for days and haven't found anything until now, we better get what we came for or our business partners will have our heads. Another spoke.

"Enough" spoke the massive one "We go in get what we came for and get out do whatever you have to do even if it means poundin those runts in the dirt, Naked Mummy will succeed" he said.

They then began to walk down into the entrance

* * *

 **Inside the ruins**

The ruins were dark and real quiet darkness wasn't a problem for Zodie who was able to see just fine but since Wendy couldn't see Zodie remembered the special lacrima he had with him. He took it out his pocket and it began to emit a bright enough light to see perfectly in the ruins.

"There that's much better you guys can see now" Zodie said

"Thanks Zodie" Wemdy replied they began looking around which displayed walls with ancient drawings. It appeared to be drawings of an ancient civilization who long ago lived in harmony.

"Wow check it out petroglyphs" Zodie pointed out

Wendy came over to the wall shining the lacrima against the wall

"Wow it looks like the walls tell a story from long ago" Wendy mentions.

"You May be the right child looking at these drawings. It looks as if this was drawn around four-hundred years ago" Carla added in.

"If I'm looking at this right it looks like these people lived happily peacefully but their land was ravaged by constant war".

"Yeah and then one of them decided to create some sort of power to put a stop to it" added Wendy.

The three continued to inspect the drawings on the wall until Zodie's hand happened to touch a tile on the wall revealing a room.

"Wow let's check it out" Zodie said leading the way into the room.

As the trio walked inside the room they saw more petroglyphs with new drawings on them one glyph that caught their attention was in the shape of a creature, it had eight legs and it was really dark. Wendy let out a nervous gulp at the sight of the large drawing.

"What is that"? Wendy asked nervously

"Looks like the people summoned some sort of spider creature to destroy their enemies and end the war" Carla answered.

"Glad I wasn't there I hate spiders, it looks like the size of a city" Zodie replied

As they were looking, Wendy had accidentally stepped on a tile causing Zodie and Carla to jump a little as another door opened up revealing a second room in a hallway.

"Another room shall we what's in door number two" Zodie said

With that the trio made their way down the hall toward the next room.

"You know Indy said that this place was rigged with traps but we haven't ran into any so far" Zodie said

"Guess we were just lucky which is a big relief I wasn't really in the mood to avoid traps," Wendy replied.

"But still anything can happen so don't let your guards down children" Carla told them.

Finally reaching the room the inside was brightly lit with a lacrima on the ceiling of the room; they observed a bundle of ancient text, in the center of the room was a podium with a scroll. The three approached the podium with Zodie unrolling it inside were written text that looked almost too impossible to read.

"Huh okay these are some crazy words I can't read any of it" Zodie said

"Maybe Indy or somebody at the archaeology society might be able to decipher it" Wendy suggested.

"Good Idea" spoke Zodie he then rolled the scroll back up and placed it inside of a container and slipped it inside his bag.

"Actually no need we'll take care of it for you" a voice spoke from behind them

The trio turned around and saw a group of men who reefs led that of monkeys

"Who the heck are you guys"? Zodie asked

"Oh why were actually part of the archaeology society, they sent us for backup to help you kids"

Carla was looking at them with suspicion in her eyes as if she didn't believe a word they were saying. One of the strangers walked over reaching his hand out to get the scroll.

"You can trust me friend so just hand over the scroll alright".

"Wait just a second if you're part of the society then what's with the guild marks on your faces" Carla pointed out.

The group paused for a bit and looked at each other.

"Uhh ohh these are tattoos" he spoke

"No those are guild marks and guild marks are completely different from tattoos, and if another guild was sent here we would have known about it" Carla said.

Now the group looked worried it was clear that fooling them backfired.

"Who are you guys"? Zodie asked

Suddenly their massive leader walked in holding a club over his shoulder

"Were Naked Mummy and you have something that we want, the names Gato now give us that scroll". Gato said

The rest of naked mummy brought out their magic guns and aimed them at the trio. Wendy flew up in front of Wendy and Zodie spread her arms out in a protective manner.

"I will not allow you to harm these children" she spoke.

"Carla wait look it's fine I'll give them the scroll" Zodie spoke

Wendy ran and grabbed onto Zodies arm

"But Zodie you can't" she spoke.

"Don't worry I have a plan"

"You do"?

"When it goes dark grab Carla and get down alright" Zodie spoke.

Wendy nodded in understanding

The Phoenix slayer held out the map and began walking over to the naked mummy guild.

"Yeah that's right kid hand it over

Right as Zodie was about to hand him the scroll he threw his dagger like a boo,errant up at the sealing lacrima breaking it and causing the room to go dark.

"What the" one of the guards said freaking out accidentally swinging his gun and hitting another in the face.

Wendy did what Zodie said and grabbed Carla and got to the ground.

"What happened, what happ"… one of the naked mummy members went as he was knocked unconscious.

Zodie was maneuvering around in the dark taking down the mummy guild one by one,since he could see in the dark and they couldn't he had the advantage.

"Where are you runt" Gató yelled

Zodie snuck behind him and delivered a swift kick to Gatós groin making drop his club on his foot and then falling over to the ground. The boy then took out the lacrima he brought with him and shined it in the room.

"Wendy Carla are you okay talk to me" he said

Wendy soon came into sight holding Carla "yeah we're okay" she said.

"Good let's get out of here" he said as the three ran out of the room and for the exit.

* * *

 **Outside**

The trio reached the outside of the temple catching their breathes from running

"Glad to be out of there" Carla said

"Who were they"? Wendy asked

"They said they're names were Naked Mummy and it looked like they were a part of a guild" Zodie said.

"Yes not just any guild they're part of a dark guild they're not legal so they are branded as criminal organizations" Carla explained.

"Let's go before they catch up then" Zodie said

Before they could run Gató busted through the entrance "you two aren't going anywhere now give me that scroll" he said.

"Wendy catch" Zodie said as he threw the scroll to his friend as she caught it

"Take it and run. I'll deal with this guy" he told her.

"But I can…"

"Don't argue, just go" he said firmly.

Carla then grabbed onto Wendy and flew her out of the area.

"It's just you and me monkey, let's go" Zodie said, taking a fighting position.

Gató then charged toward the boy and swung his club at him but Zodie dodged out of the way and went in for an attack.

"Dark Phoenix knuckle" he yelled, punching the side of Gató's face making him step back a bit.

Gató then tried to hit the boy again but Zodie jumped up and delivered a kick to Gató's face but didn't stop there, he then swiftly began punching and kicking Gató all over his body til he fell to the ground.

"Alright I did it that was easy" he said after Turning his back and smiling in joy.

His celebration was cut short when he felt something grab his head and lift him up.

"Not bad runt that actually hurt" a now conscious Gató said.

Zodie delivered a kick to Gatós mouth till he threw the slammed boy on the ground and threw him into a tree.

"Ow" he said in pain he looked up and saw Gató approaching ready to to swing down his club.

"Any last words" he spoke.

"Sky dragon roar" a voice yelled out

Gató looked over to his right and was blasted by a force of strong wind blowing him back into a tree. Zodie looked over to the source and saw Wendy and Carla coming towards him.

"Zodie are you okay"?

"I thought you guys ran" Zodie asked back

"Don't you remember what you said years ago we look out for each other, we're a team" she told her friend firmly.

Zodie smiles and gets back to his feet and the two share a hug.

"Your right we are a team" he said

The moment was then interrupted when Gató got to his feet and ran towards the trio

"Let's take this guy down then welcome to your first fight Wendy" Zodie said

"R...right I'll support you,'' she said.

"Vernier," Wendy said as a sky blue magic circle appeared in front of her and a light blue aura surrounded Zodies body.

"Wow what the"?

"It's okay this is one of my spells it lets me increase your speed" Wendy explained

"Right," Zodie said.

He then sprouted his wings then flew toward a charging Gató who tried to grab Zodie but due to Wendy's spell he was twice as fast so he easily avoided his grasp. Zodie then surrounded his fist with darkness and let loose a barrage of punches onto Gató. After a few more punches the light disappeared from Zodie and he was back to moving at normal speed.

Gató was about to counter with a club but Wendy acted quickly.

"Armor" she chanted as another aura surrounded Zodie who then broke his club with his dagger.

"No my club" Gato yelled

Zodie then took the opportunity to grab Gató by his shirt and tossed him into the air.

"Wendy let's finish this" he said

"Right" Wendy replied.

"Dark Phoenix…"

"Sky dragon…" they both started.

"SCREEEEEECH" "ROAAAR" they said in unison

As a blast of darkness and wind hit Gató sending him flying.

"We did it, huh we did it" Zodie said in excitement.

He then lifted Wendy up and swung her around then they hugged each other.

"Wendy that was incredible I had no idea you could do that, what was that" ? He asked.

"They're enchantments. They let me focus my magic onto anything so I focused my power onto you," she said".

"That's amazing," he said.

"What's amazing is your power, you are strong" she said.

"All that training paid off he said".

"I'm proud of you both but how about we get out of here and head back so we can get our reward" Carla said.

"You're right, let's head back to the hut" Wendy said.

The trio then flew off back into the direction of hut.

* * *

 **Archeology Hut**

Indy was currently analyzing some other scripts he hasn't had time to look through. Mabel, his assistant, brought him a cup of her signiture tea.

"Sir was letting two kids and a cat go out there a good idea"? she asked

"Oh I know they'll be fine Mabel, you worry too much".

"How can you be so sure"

"Because i'm a people person," he replied.

He then looked out the window and saw the trio.

"And would you look at that there they are" Indy said.

He then ran outside to greet them.

"Alright you two made, what happened over there"?

Zodie stepped up

"It went pretty good there weren't any traps but it was pretty dark though".

Zodie then explained the structure of the ruins and the text written inside them, He even told Indy about the encounter they had with naked mummy and how they defeated them in battle. Zodie then handed Indy the scroll who's eyes were filled with delight.

"Excellent well done I can't thank you enough" Indy said to the trio.

"Mabel get these kids their reward money he told his assistant".

Mabel came outside and gave the trio their money.

"Here is your payment you two you've earned it" he said

While the three were depositing their shares Indy ran back inside the hutt with excitement.

"Oh I have so much to analyze" Indy said

He then ran to his desk and wiped it clean of the scripts he was looking thorugh.

"Mable put on some of your special coffee. I'm pulling an all nighter". He said excitedly

* * *

 **Back at Cait Shelter**

The trio were inside of Roubal's tent telling him about their job, what they learned and saw, as well as their fight with naked mummy. Roubal was very proud of them.

"These people we learned about went through alot but they were finally able to rid evil from their lives" Zodie said.

"It would make for a good story to pass onto generations" Wendy replied.

"Well done kids you have done our guild proud" he said happily.

"Thank you master" they said in unison.

"Well it's been long and i'm starving. Let's go hit the canteen," Zodie said.

"Right, you coming Carla"?

"I'm a tad bit peckish so yes" she told the dragon slayer

The trio head out the tent leaving Roubal to himself.

The master walks over to a mirror and stares at his reflection.

"Good you kids now know the story I hope now once you learn the truth the realization won't be so critical.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Gato had woken up right after he was blown away he was tangled in a tree and tried to get himself out.

"I can't believe it I got beaten by two runts"

He finally got free then fell on his face in the dirt.

"When I see those brats again i'm gonna" He was then interrupted by the beeping of his lacrima. He took it out and saw who it was on the other side. The person was a man with long silver hair and dark skin with black lines on his face.

"Oh it's you" Gato said

"Did you get what was asked of you"? the voice asked

"Well no I lost it to a bunch of kids and"

"What YOUR A DARK GUILD AND YOU GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU BY TWO MEASLY BRATS" the voice shouted angrily.

"We… we… well wait I know that they took it to an archaeology hut maybe it's there" Gato said.

The man pondered for a moment.

"Very well finding this hut won't be too hard so I guess this will work out in our favor" he said

"You want us to find it"? Gato asked.

"No you and your guild are on standby wouldn't want you losing to an ant, i'll send one of my own over to handle it, in the meantime make yourself useful and train so you won't embarrass yourself again".

The man then hangs up.

"What an ass if he wanted the damn paper why didn't he get it himself" Gato said as he walked off.

* * *

 **Boom and done alright Wendy and Zodie have completed their second job and wonder what they'll get into next time. Big shout out to Bungster thanks for the review. I hope I see more of your comments. Also you all may know all the stuff going on in our world. I'm saddened about myself. I hope all of you are staying safe out there till next time.**


End file.
